One More Time
by loverofeevee
Summary: Contains evil Dumbledore, Lily and James not Harry's real parents, rape and child abuse, mpreg, yaoi, own character, and time travel. With Voldermort gone, Dumbledore revealed his true colours. Harry had the chance to live his life over. Will he manage to save his friends from two evil wizards?
1. Chapter 1

One More Time

On a quiet, tidy, normal street in Little Whinging. At the address of number 4 Privet Drive. A rather remarkable thing was about to happen, that would change the world as we know it.

Now you might have heard this story before. A story about a little boy, with a rather strange scar on his forehead. A story about a little boy, who lived. And you might have heard, that this little boy grew to defeat a rather dark and horrible person. Well this is still that story. And this is still that little boy. But this time... This time, Harry James Potter, was going to do things, his way.

At the house of number 4 Privet Drive, in the cupboard under the stairs, in the middle of the night, there came a sudden flash of light. Harry groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes. Then he sat up. He looked at his surroundings. Then he looked down at himself. Then he cast a lumos spell and looked again.

'I did it...'

Oh how happy he was to see that cupboard. Well, what he could see of it. The eighteen year old noxed the light, lay back on the dusty old mattress and took some time to get re-acquainted with his ten year old body. This time. This time will be different. This time he was going to make sure they all lived. This time he knew what was going to happen. And this time, he was going to stop it before it even began.

Harry tested the cupboard door. Locked. Well of course it would be. Using a bit of traceless wandless magic, he opened the bolt and slipped out. Time to plan. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and glanced at the calendar reflected by moonlight. It would be two weeks before the letters started to arrive. Two weeks before his life would change forever. Of course, he'd already been through all the fuss. Not this time. He took Aunt Petunia's notebook and pen from the sideboard, cast a lumos, and sat down to write.

_"To do:_

_- Speak with the goblins about releasing the vaults to him._

_- Get in touch with Julian..."_

Harry sighed and rubbed away a stray tear. He still couldn't believe what he'd found out. He wished he could have let Julian, and he supposed Professor Snape, know before their deaths. But then he himself didn't know until after Professor Snape had been struck down by Voldermort. And Julian was in a coma, never to wake. Thanks to Dumbledore. Harry shook his head to clear his mind. Not this time. Determined, he continued to write.

_"- Collect the stone and stop Professor Quirrell._

_- Kill the basilisk._

_- Find a safe place for Sirius and Remus to stay._

_- Prove Sirius' innocence. _

_- Find and destroy the horcruxes._

_- Prevent my friends from dying._

_- Destroy Voldermort, and Dumbledore."_

Doing all of this would be a lot harder than just writing it down. He had to get to work. With the list in his pocket, his tatty baggy clothes transfigured into better ones, and a spell to keep the Dursleys from finding out he was gone, Harry snuck out the backdoor and vanished into the night. First on the list, Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of sunlight were peeking over the rooftops as Harry headed up the steps to the bank. His glamour in place for safety, he found his way to the front desk. The goblin leered at him.

'Can I help you?'

Harry gathered his courage and smiled politely.

'I'd like to see the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults please.'

The goblin looked at him, then got down from the stand.

'One moment please.'

'Thank you.'

Harry waited a few minutes until the goblin came back with another.

'My name is Strikeaxe. You wished to see me?' The older goblin asked.

'Yes. May we speak in private please?' Harry replied.

He was led to an office and offered a seat.

'Thank you for seeing me Strikeaxe. I have some things to ask of you.'

The goblin scrutinized him, then nodded.

'Indeed. I assume you'll be wanting some potions brought in?'

Harry blinked. He never could figure out how goblins and elves could tell such things.

'Yes... A parental potion. And I'm not sure, but is there one to tell true age.'

Strikeaxe nodded and stood, leaving the room. He returned with the potions and a small dagger. Sitting down he brought out some parchment.

'Three drops of blood for the parental potion and four for the age.'

Harry thanked him and took the dagger, completing first the parental. He smiled sadly as the results printed themselves onto the parchment.

_"Harry James Potter Heartright Snape._

_Date of Birth: 31st July 1980_

_Time of Birth: Midnight_

_Birth Parents: Severus Snape (Father)_

_Julian Heartright (Mother)_

_Blood Adoptive Parents: James Potter (Father)_

_Lily Potter-Evans (Mother)_

_Godfather: Sirius Black"_

Sitting the parchment to the side he then completed the age potion, handing them both to Strikeaxe. The goblin examined them, then placed his signature and filed them away.

'Well now, everything seems to be in order. What can I do for you Mr Potter-Heartright-Snape?'

'At the moment it's essential I be called Mr Potter, if you don't mind please. I'd like the Potter vaults to be made available to me, and me alone. I would also prefer to have the vaults combined into one under my full name. Except my school one. I will be coming back here on the 31st of July with Mr Rubeus Hagrid to take money from that vault. When we leave I'd like it to be combined as well. I will give you the key back in secrecy as we leave. I've come to understand that money has been taken from the vaults to pay for my care by Albus Dumbledore. This was done illegally. Dumbledore made himself my guardian in place of Sirius Black who has been wrongly imprisoned. The money taken was not used for my care and I wish it, and any other money wrongly taken, to be returned. And I'd like this to be done without Dumbledore knowing. Is that possible?' Harry asked.

Strikeaxe nodded.

'Yes indeed, Mr Potter. We will look into these incidents and correct any wrongdoing. You are mentally and magically of age therefore the vaults will opened to you. As to combining them, do you know which vault you wish to use for this? Or would you like to see your inheritance papers to decide?'

'No thank you. I'd like a completely new vault. The others can be released back to the bank. Out of curiosity, how long would this take?' Harry replied.

Strikeaxe smiled.

'No more than a blink of an eye, Mr Potter.'

Harry spent the rest of the morning sorting his new vault. He checked every item carefully, choosing pieces that he felt should go to others instead of him. A chest was set aside for Remus, enough money to let him live comfortably for the rest of his life, and a fair amount of sentimental treasures from James and Lily. A second chest was kept for his friends and other people, A third for Sirius which was mainly filled with items of sentiment. The rest of the money went into a fourth. Paperwork and books went into a charmed bookcase. Furniture, of what there was, an exquisite handcrafted oak chest and a beautiful winged back chair were placed safely in a corner. Any other trinkets and art were put into an enchanted cabinet. Harry was pleased at the finished result. He never could understand why witches and wizards kept their vaults so untidy. How could they find anything? After filling a money pouch with enough to get his school supplies and stay a night in the Leaky Cauldron, he put his key onto a chain, slipped it over his head and left. He found Strikeaxe in his office.

'Is everything to your liking, Mr Potter?'

'Yes, thank you. I have another request. Well two actually. One is about Julian Heartright. Is there a way I can contact him from here? Also, I believe an item belonging to the late Helga Hufflepuff has been kept illegally within the vault of the Lestrange family. A cup. I realize I am not able to do anything about it, but I wished to bring it to your attention. I also would like to speak about the treatment of the dragon guarding these vaults. Is it at all possible that something can be done?' Harry replied with a bow of thanks.

Strikeaxe regarded him for a moment, then stood and with a request to wait, left the office. He returned with another goblin.

'This is Goraxe. He is in charge of the Heartright Vaults. He will be able to send a message to Mr Heartright for you. As to your other request... I will speak with the goblin in charge and see about righting this wrong. And about the creature in question. I thank you for bringing it to my attention.'

Harry thanked them and sat to write.

_"Mr Heartright._

_I am writing to ask if I can arrange a meeting with you tomorrow morning at nine in the Leaky Cauldron. I realize this is unusual for a stranger to ask this of you and I understand if you do not wish to come. However I have important information I must make you aware of. It involves what happened when you were ten years old. I am in no way a threat to you. I could never be a threat to you for I know who you are and I know I can trust you with this information. This letter has been sent via the Gringotts Bank by Goraxe for your safety. If you do decide to come, please know that for my own safety I cannot show you my true self until we are in private. I will produce a white lily to prove I am the sender. You may be surprised but please do not let it show. Once we are in a warded room I will explain everything._

_I know I am asking a lot but please will you come._

_Ebony"_

Scanning over his letter Harry nodded in satisfaction and placed it in an envelope. He handed the letter to Goraxe with the request that any reply be send to him at the Leaky Cauldron. Thanking both the goblins in true goblin fashion he then left the bank and headed to the inn to book a room and order something to eat. Warding his room and sitting down to lunch Harry wondered if Julian would answer him, wondered if he would even come. He hoped so. Julian deserved to know his son had not been killed. He fingered the potion bottle in his pocket, he'd asked Strikeaxe for another parental potion. He knew if Julian would be willing to believe him that he could trust him. Trust him with everything. He needed someone to help him. Someone older than Ron or Hermione. Someone he knew would be by his side no matter what happened.

After a pleasant lunch Harry decided to go shopping. He would be able to get all his school things from third year upwards. As well as a few extras. He wanted all the available class books, not because he was taking all the classes, which would be impossible without a time turner, but because he wanted an advantage. He would also fix his eye sight with proper prescription glasses. After visiting the eye specialist, and a trip to the library he'd compiled a list of what he would need. He glanced at it as he made his way to the book store.

_"Wand holster_

_Dress robes_

_Clothes_

_New Theory of Numerology_

_Numerology and Grammatica_

_Advance Rune Translation_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_

_Runes Dictionary_

_Spellman's Syllabary_

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Achievements in Charming_

_Quintessence: A Quest_

_The Essential Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Defensive Magical Theory_

_Confronting the Faceless_

_The Dream Oracle_

_Unfogging the Future_

_Flesh-eating Trees of the World_

_Advanced Potion Making_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

_Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3-7)_

_Self-defensive Spell Work_

_Quidditch through the Ages_

_Hogwarts: A History"_

The woman at the till gave him a strange look when he stacked 28 books on the counter. His explanation that he wanted to get a head start was accepted and with his parcels shrunken in his pocket he headed to the next store. After a few hours he had everything on the list. His clothes were designed to grow with him as would his robes be when he got them with Hagrid. When he returned to his room there was an owl from the bank waiting. Paying it he took the letters and watched as it flew out the window. Julian replied. Harry hoped it was a reply of agreement.

_"Mr Potter._

_We have completed your request. All monies illegally taken have been returned to your vault. We apologize for the error in judgment and we will examine this incident to prevent it from happening again._

_We have also looked into the item of which you speak, and found it has indeed been placed illegally in the vault. It has since been removed and returned to Hogwarts. The creature in question after much discussion has been released. We thank you again and we hope that you find this arrangement, helpful._

_May your gold flow and your family profit._

_Strikeaxe, Head of Potter-Heartright-Snape vault"_

Harry smiled. So the goblins did know something. He still couldn't understand how their magic worked, but he thanked them for their help. With the cup in Hogwarts it would be much easier to get it. And though Hermione would never know about the dragon, it was nice that they let it go. Feeling somewhat light-hearted he read the letter from Julian.

_"Ebony._

_I dearly hope you are not out to hurt me. What happened to me those years ago will always remain in my heart and I will not allow myself to fall victim to darkness once more. I agree to meet you at the set time. Rest assured, I am prepared to fight if this is a trap._

_Heartright"_

Harry refolded the letter and sat it on the bedside table with a sigh. He had wondered exactly what happened all those years ago. How could anyone fall pregnant at that age? And why did Professor Snape have to be the father? At first Harry was angry with the information when he found out. He was actually glad for a while that the man was dead. But then he thought back to the memories Professor Snape gave him, and Julian's devotion to the man. Harry was so sure at the end of the war that Professor Snape was a good person, so why did such a person have sex with a ten year old? Julian was loyal to the man, so it couldn't have been forced. But Julian was a child, it had to have been? It was confusing. He needed all the information before he truly decided. It was asking a lot, but he hoped Julian could tell him. Harry sat up and decided to order dinner. No use assuming anything yet. He would just have to wait and hope that tomorrow his questions will be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry scanned the room from his place in the corner, clutching the white flower in his pocket. He was nervous about meeting Julian. He shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. It was different from meeting a friend, or even a teacher. He was going to meet the man who gave birth to him. His real dad. He glanced to the door as the young man in question came in. Julian scanned the room then chose a seat closest to the door. He looked nervous as well, so different from the happy-go-lucky person that taught in Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped out and made his way over. He saw the surprise flit over the young man's face before it was hidden. He smiled and sat down, producing the desired lily for identification. Julian looked at him thoughtfully. Harry supposed he wasn't expecting a boy. He swallowed and started to speak.

'Thank you for coming. I did say you'd be surprised.'

'Yes you did. I suppose you're going to explain.'

Julian's tone wasn't cold, just wary. He blinked as Harry reached out to give him the flower, taking it slowly. Harry spoke again.

'I have a room upstairs. It's warded for privacy. I'll explain everything, I promise.'

Julian studied him, then coming to a conclusion stood up and allowed Harry to lead him upstairs. Harry closed the door and strengthened the wards. He noticed Julian's surprise at the aura of magic and hoped he hadn't made the man more nervous. Taking another breath he sat on the bed, inviting Julian to sit on the chair by the desk.

'I suppose, I should start at the beginning. My name is Harry. Harry Potter.'

The man's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. Harry held up his hand to stop him and lowered his glamour.

'If you could let me finish then you can say whatever you want, please.'

A small nod was his answer and he continued.

'As you see me now I'm ten. But my mind and magic is that of an eighteen year old. I already know you, because I've come back in time. I met you when you were a teacher at Hogwarts in my fourth year. You helped us win the war against Voldermort...'

Julian was one of the rare people that didn't flinch at the name. His eyes however darkened slightly.

'I came back in time because I wanted to stop things from happening the way they did. Voldermort may be a dark wizard, but he was not the biggest threat to our world. We found out too late that it was in fact Dumbledore. I know this may be hard to believe, but Dumbledore was responsible for more deaths than Voldermort. We managed to defeat Voldermort, only to come up against the Headmaster. He caught us by surprise, and so many people lost their lives. I wanted to stop this, stop as many deaths as I could. I found a spell that could send me back in time and I used it to go as far back as I was able. I tried to go back and stop...stop Lily and James from being killed but I couldn't. The reason I'm telling you this is when you were a teacher everyone could trust you. You were fair to everyone, regardless of house or any other differences.'

Harry paused to let Julian think over what he said. Will a deep breath he carried on with the most important part.

'There's another reason I contacted you out of anyone else. I...I'm...'

He could do this. Whatever Julian's reaction he could handle it. No, he couldn't. But if he was rejected then at least Julian would know the truth. He had to get it out.

'...I'm your son.'

The silence seemed to drag on forever. Harry risked a glance. Julian had gone stock still, his face drained of colour.

'That's...that's not possible. My son he was...he was...'

'No. Professor Snape didn't kill...me. Lily and James blood adopted me, that's why I look like them. I have proof' Harry said.

He rummaged through his trunk and brought out the potions knife and the parental potion with a piece of parchment.

'I don't want you to hate me, or think I'm lying. I'm not trying to make fun of what happened to you, I promise. If you reject me it's ok. I just wanted you to know the truth.'

Making sure he had the man's attention Harry pierced his finger and completed the potion. He watched Julian's reaction as the results showed. A rather pained gasp was his response.

'I...I can't believe it...!'

Harry decided to give Julian some time with the discovery. He nipped downstairs and ordered a couple of drinks. Coming back up he found the man had barely moved. Except for the tears that now trickled down his face. Harry felt close to tears himself. He wished he could see Julian smile like before. This was heart-breaking. He sat the drinks down and went over, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders.

'Please don't cry.'

He went round and crouched down, wiping the tears away.

'I'm sorry.'

Julian gazed at him, then gave a watery smile and pulled him in for a hug.

'My son's alive.'

He pulled back and looked Harry in the eye.

'Harry... Can I call you Harry?'

Harry breathed a laugh and pulled Julian back to him.

'Yes... Of course you can...Dad.'

The man sobbed against him and held him tighter. They sat like that for a while, cherishing the feeling. Eventually they moved away and wiped their eyes. Harry gestured for them to take their drinks.

'Have you had something to eat?'

Julian smiled at him and shook his head.

'I was too nervous. Have you?'

'No. For the same reason.'

A short while later found them eating a hearty breakfast. Finishing a strip of bacon Harry spoke.

'I guess you've got a lot of questions?'

'A few' Julian replied with a small smile.

He took a drink, then started.

'So Tom Riddle, and Albus Dumbledore are threats. I should be surprised at that, but I'm not. I don't know why, but I never fully trusted Dumbledore. So, what did I teach?'

'The art of elements. Speaking of which, I know you're an elemental. It's really brilliant what you can do. You taught the ones who chose your class how to yield their own element. It really helped in the war, plus you made it really fun to learn. A lot of students liked you. You were a good teacher' Harry replied.

Julian seemed surprised at the choice of class, and a little embarrassed at the praise judging by the faint blush.

'Really. Strange that Dumbledore wanted that taught. So, what was school life like for you?'

'Well... Being the "Boy-Who-Lived" did not have its perks I assure you. If I did something right I got no privacy from fans. If I did something wrong they turned on me quick as lightning. All I wanted was to be just a normal student. And then there were all these tests Dumbledore set out for me, to make sure I was strong enough to defeat "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". All this because of a fake prophecy he created that deemed me the chosen one.' Harry explained frowning. He really did wish he was not Harry Potter at times.

'Tests? Like what?' Julian asked.

Harry chewed his bottom lip slightly. Well he did promise he'd explain everything.

'Well... Alright. Please wait until the end before you speak.'

At the affirmed nod he continued.

'In first year Professor Quirrell turned dark and played host to Voldermort's spirit. They attacked me and tried to steal the philosopher's stone that was hidden in the castle, courtesy of Dumbledore. I stopped him with my friends help.

That summer and every one after, I had to go back to relatives who hated and neglected me. Dumbledore knew but he did nothing because their treatment conditioned me to think of him as a good person.

In second year Voldermort's spirit came back through his diary and let a basilisk out of the chamber of secrets. Thankfully no-one was killed but some were petrified. I have the parsletongue ability which he unintentionally gave me so I found the chamber and barely managed to kill the snake and stop Voldermort.

In third year I heard that Sirius Black had escaped and was out to kill me. He was actually innocent. After a run-in with a werewolf my friends and I barely managed to escape, we used a time turner to save Sirius' life.

In fourth year the tri-wizard tournament was held and someone put my name into it. Of course Dumbledore couldn't just take my name out so I had to compete. After nearly being killed by a dragon, drowned in the great lake and attacked by the other entrees I found my way to the cup which was a portkey that brought me straight to, of course, Voldermort. Another entree was brought with me and he was...killed by Peter Pettigrew. The same man who framed Sirius. Voldermort was brought back to life using my own blood and we dueled. I only just managed to escape with my life with Lily and James' spirits to help me. Then we realized the man who should have been Mad-Eye Moody that was teaching defense class was actually a death eater using polyjuice. No-one in the ministry believed that Voldermort was back.

In fifth year the school was taken over by a woman called Umbridge. It was also when I tried to learn occlumency by Professor Snape, under Dumbledore's orders. Voldermort was sending me visions through my scar. Neither Professor Snape nor I were able to work together and so occlumency didn't work, which Dumbledore knew would happen, and I was led into a trap which...killed Sirius.

In sixth year Dumbledore and I looked for Voldermort's horcruxes. But before we could find them all Dumbledore was killed by Professor Snape. That was a trick though to make Professor Snape look like a bad guy. He took over the school and I went on the run with my friends.

We spent our seventh year looking for and destroying the rest of the horcruxes, then we went back to the school to confront Professor Snape and take part on the war. I'd lost my familiar Hedwig before this because she flew in front of a curse aimed at me. The real Mad-Eye also died. As well as a house elf that was a good friend. During the war you bought us some time with your elements. But your energy ran out and you collapsed. You weren't dead but with you down the deatheaters killed more of my friends. And Voldermort himself killed Professor Snape. You, when you woke up, tried to save his life but he was already gone. The effort you took put you in a coma because you had already been weakened. I was able to finally kill Voldermort and we thought it was over. Then Dumbledore seemed to come back from the dead. He attacked us at our weakest, killing people before they had a chance to defend themselves. He wanted certain people out of the way to make himself look like the real savior. He... He killed you. I found out just before he came back who you, and Professor Snape really were to me. You were still in a coma. He didn't give you the chance to wake up. The new war went on for a long time. Dumbledore hunted each of us down. Anyone who had to die for "The Greater Good". I found the time travel spell while I was on the run. It could have killed me but it was worth the risk if I could start over. I'd already lost everyone I cared about.'

Harry blinked back tears as he finished. Rubbing his eyes he tried to make light the situation.

'In amongst that I also seen a baby dragon hatch, get chased by giant spiders, make the quidditch team in first year as a seeker, find my animagus form, and learn how to yield fire.'

His shaky laugh brought on another hug by Julian who he found trembled slightly. He couldn't tell if it was in laughter, fear or anger. A moment passed and they parted.

'You've been through a lot, haven't you?'

Julian wiped away Harry's tears.

'Harry. To begin with... I'm so sorry about what happened to Lily and James. I hadn't met them, but I've heard they were very loving people. I can't believe what Dumbledore put you through. You didn't deserve it. I've never understood why people would put so much faith into a baby. You were so young, and while it's true it was a miracle you survived, you shouldn't have been expected to be a savior. You're such a brave person to go through all that. And a good friend to try to make things right. Harry, I promise I'll be there for you. And I'm honored you would trust me enough to contact me. I'll try my hardest to live up to that trust.'

'You already have. I knew I needed help and I'm glad you've offered that help. Thank you' Harry replied.

Julian smiled warmly, then leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly.

'You mentioned your animagus form. May I see it?'

'Sure. I also know what yours is. Though you never did explain why your name's Vixie. By the way, my animagus' name is Ebony' Harry replied with a laugh.

He slipped off the bed, and in a heartbeat there was a small black fox cub sitting on the floorboards. Julian's eyes widened, before he laughed and jumped off the seat, becoming Vixie in a second.

'You look good. I'm impressed.'

'Thanks. Never did like being this small though. But you did explain I'd be full grown when I came of age. Never had the chance to find out what I'd look like fully grown though.'

'Oh, so I knew about this as well?'

'Yeah. I'd transformed by accident and panicked. You found me. And it was Professor Snape who named me. Though he didn't know who I actually was, thank Merlin.'

'The way you speak about Severus, You two didn't seem to have a good relationship.'

'He hated me. Hated me because my dad was James Potter. James and Sirius bullied him in school, along with Pettigrew and another man called Remus. Professor Snape kept comparing me to them. Even though I never knew them.'

'The marauders. Severus told me a bit about them. Wasn't very fair to compare you. Sorry.'

'It's ok. He's going to get a surprise this time round though. I'm horrible at potions but I'm going to be polite, not talk back to him and study up on the ingredients. He can say what he wants, I'll just remind myself who he really is to me.'

Ebony drooped his ears.

'I was so angry with him for having a child with you, when you were that age. I was actually glad he was dead. Vixie what... What happened? Even now I'm still angry, but you were always so loyal to him. You defended him and tried to save him. I'm so confused.'

Vixie nuzzled him and curled himself around Ebony's tiny body.

'Alright. You deserve to know. He never wanted to do that to me. It's just the way it happened. My parents were like your relatives. They didn't care about me. When I was eight they wanted to join Tom Riddle. They wanted to be in his inner circle and they didn't want to work their way up. So, they brought me to him as a bribe. They were killed almost a month later. My elemental ability was too weak to help me escape. I could only do small things with it. At first only Riddle hurt me, then he got bored and started allowing his followers to do the same. He put a spell on my cell door. Anyone except him who came in, could only leave if they had sex with me. One man refused. The spell tore him apart. I couldn't let that happen to anyone else, it was a horrible way to die.

Severus was brought in to heal me each time someone had their fun. Riddle didn't let down the spell though and I wouldn't let Severus be killed. I didn't want it, neither did he, but I let him do it in order to keep him alive. He was always gentle and it was clear it was painful for him to even consider harming a child. The only other person who didn't want to hurt me, besides the man who died, was a man called Lucius Malfoy. He would sneak in food but he wasn't as good with healing magic. Between the two I survived

I didn't realize I was pregnant until I gave birth. I was nine when I fell pregnant. You were angled in such a way that it didn't really show. I grew a little but it wasn't noticed. It felt like I was being ripped apart when you were born, but when I realized what happened... You were such a tiny thing, I loved you at first sight. When Riddle found you he was ecstatic. He thought you were his. He pulled you from me and left in such a hurry, ignoring my cry to give you back. He must have thought to make sure you were his because he came back with a parental potion and tested you. His disgust was so strong I was terrified he'd kill you there and then. I begged him to give you back to me. Instead he banished the test and ordered Severus in. He almost threw you into Severus' arms and ordered him to get rid of you. Then he cancelled the spell on the door and declared no-one else would touch me. He wanted an heir.

I suppose I was lucky in a way. My body had sustained too much damage to ever fall pregnant again. At least that's what I was told. When he attacked your family and disappeared I was left in the cell. My magic set out to help me escape and I found my animagus form. I slipped out my chains and snuck under the door flap. I was too weak to do much more than find a dark corner and lie there though. I was so sure I was going to die. I'm not sure how long I was there before Severus came. He took me to Hogwarts and between him and Madam Pomfrey I recovered and was able to start school after the Christmas holiday. The headmaster seemed to prefer that I went to an orphanage during the summer but Severus wouldn't allow it and took me to his home. I learned to stand up for myself by third year and my ability grew stronger every day. I never told Severus that he was the one that got me pregnant. I didn't want him to feel guilty over killing his son. It was he who gave me the name Vixie. He didn't mean it as an insult. He explained that a vixen was a den mother, always looking out for those weaker than her. He described my magic and my element ability as cubs, fighting for attention. Only in my animagus form could they happily co-exist. The name stuck because of that.'

Ebony curled in closer to the larger fox. So that's what happened. Professor Snape really wasn't to blame. He felt guilty himself now for ever being angry with the man. He'd spent so much of his last life wrongly accusing and believing things that just weren't right. He wouldn't do it this time. He knew the story now, not quite all but enough to know the right from the wrong. Sighing he closed his eyes. Most of his hate was fuelled by revenge. As much as he wanted to change that, he couldn't help but feel the need to want to curse Voldermort. Show him how it felt to be hurt that way. He started as Vixie nudged him and glanced into his dad's turquoise eyes.

'Ebony. Harry. I'd like you to come live with me. I have more than enough room, and I won't let you go back to a place where you're neglected. Will you?'

Ebony gasped.

'You want me to stay with you? You're really sure? I don't want to be a bother.'

He got an amused swipe to his ear.

'You won't be.'


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gasped in awe.

'Julian. Dad, your home's amazing!'

He heard Julian chuckle behind him. They'd apparated to a meadow in the middle of nowhere. It was so peaceful. The house, while not as big as a mansion, was larger than the Dursley's home. It sat against a picturesque scene of mountains, forest and a lake. There was a large garden and a vine covered barn sitting a little away from the house within the perimeters of the garden wall. The house itself was a dazzling white with a dark red roof.

An incredible creature just then appeared from the barn. It looked like a green scaled deer with a branch like horn on its forehead. Following it came a jackalope. Harry hadn't truly believed it when he found out jackalopes really existed. Unicorns and mermaids sure but jackalopes just seemed a little too bizarre.

'Welcome to Hidden Hearts' Julian said.

'It's beautiful! You live with these creatures!? Do they have names? What is the deer creature called?'

Smiling Julian led him up to the house. The deer like creature and the jackalope came down to meet them.

'This is Swift and Wisdom. Wisdom is a Kirin. Her species can live for thousands of years and are very intelligent. They originate from Japan.'

The creature in question nuzzled Julian warmly, then turned to Harry. With a small swish of its tail it stepped forward and bowed slightly. Harry bowed back without thinking about why he had to. It just seemed the most respectful thing to do. Wisdom reached out to nuzzle his cheek. Harry could almost hear her bid him welcome.

The jackalope was stunning. Silvery grey with a black stripe from its forehead down to his tail and black paws and ears. Its antlers were an almost shimmering white, as was it's eyes, with a tuft of white under its tail. It sniffed at Harry's hand and head-butted him gently in greeting.

'Swift is my familiar. I met him at Hogwarts. Jackalopes tend to live a number of years, so when I left school, he came with me.'

'You had a jackalope as a familiar! That's wicked!' Harry replied.

Julian smiled, then looked serious.

'There are a few rules I have. Pick up after yourself. Eat your fill, you won't go hungry here. And don't go into the forest. There's a creature in there called a wendigo. It's an un-dead malevolent spirit with an intense hunger for flesh. It looks like a giant stag standing on its hind legs with large claws instead of hooves on its forearms. spells will have no effect on it. You can tell it's near when the wind starts to whisper and the temperature drops dramatically. If that ever happened when you're out playing you must run for the house. It can ride the wind, making it extremely fast.'

Julian paused as Harry started shivering in fear. He wrapped his arms round his son for comfort.

'I'm sorry I'm scaring you Harry. It rarely comes here. The garden is strongly warded against it, and Wisdom and I will both be with you in a heartbeat should it ever show. I can't kill it, but I can drive it away. You need to know what to do if you feel its effects.'

'I can't believe you actually live with that kind of creature for a neighbour! It's ok Dad, I'll remember your warning. And I'm not ever going into that forest' Harry replied.

Inside the house was just as impressive. The front door led to the main hall with the stairs before them, the sitting room to the left and a massive library to the right. Behind the stairs was a potions lab. Julian had it installed for Professor Snape. The man used to visit often, but due to safety and work reasons had to stop. The sitting room led through to the dining room and both took up the whole left side of the house, with the kitchen tucked behind the potions lab off from the dining room. There was an entertainment room attached to the front of the library with large bay windows. Upstairs there were four bedrooms, each taking up a corner of the upper level. A large bathroom was behind the stairs. Harry chose the front right room as his own. Julian had the front left. The back left held the spare bed which had been for Professor Snape.

Harry wound up sleeping beside Julian. He was having nightmares of huge bloodthirsty stags chasing him. Julian apologized profoundly for causing him to have trouble sleeping. It was clear just how guilty he felt about it. Harry reassured him that it was better he knew than didn't. Merlin knows what could have happened if he had wondered into the forest without knowing. With his dad's arms round him Harry managed to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

They spent the next morning working out what Harry would need for his new room. Julian eyes darkened again slightly when he heard about the cupboard and he was quick to reassure Harry that this room would be his and his alone for however long he wanted it. Harry decided to bring the desk and chair from his vault, which left him with a bed and bedside table, a wardrobe, a bookcase and a cupboard to get.

'Harry are you sure I can't pay for these? It is my duty as a parent.'

'It feels like they're really my own if I pay.'

Julian pouted slightly and Harry laughed.

'Ok. The desk and chair I'm taking from my vault so that leaves the rest. You can buy one thing and I'll get the others.'

'So… Just one?' Julian asked.

Harry suspiciously nodded. Julian smiled.

'Alright. I'll get you the bed.'

They flooed to Diagon Alley. Julian helped him to his feet and cleaned him off. He still hated that form of transport. With glamour in place they set about getting his bedroom furniture. Their first stop was the bank where he greeted Strikeaxe warmly and retrieved the items from his vault. The old goblin gave them a nod and a smile, bidding farewell as they left. Harry was then led to a store that sold furniture. They spend some time looking over the pieces. He decided to stick with the oak theme and found pieces that matched the desk and chair. Harry wondered just what Julian was planning as they searched for the bed and side table. They found a selection and he made a choice, moving to pick out a mattress.

'You'll need a bigger one. That will never do for a king size.'

Harry just stared at his dad.

'Wait. That's what you were planning?! I don't need a king size bed. I'll hardly make a dent in it.'

Julian just smiled impishly.

'Ah. You did say I could pay for it. And I want to treat my son. Now hunt down that mattress in king size will you. They have the bed you want and I intend to make sure you could fit ten people on it. For the absolute sake of knowing you can do it.'

Harry couldn't help but laugh. There was no way Julian would let this one go. Sighing he left the single and went to look for a king. He didn't want pampered. He just wanted a home where he would be loved. Clearly Julian was going to spoil him though. Just a little. That left his with a warm feeling in his heart.

With the bed and matching bedside table bought and shrunk down with the others, Julian steered Harry to the ice cream shop and, after a quick playful argument, they decided to treat each other to a dessert. Harry discussed a few thoughts he had on school. The main one being how to keep Dumbledore from using legilimens to find out his plans. Julian solved the dilemma by saying that Wisdom was extremely good at occlumency and she could teach him. Granted he would need to be taught as Ebony, but the information could be retained in the human side of his mind. Between her and Professor Snape, Julian himself had been taught to an expert level. He wasn't skilled enough to teach it himself though. They spent some time going over the plan once they were safely back home. Home. Harry hadn't been able to call anywhere home. Hogwarts came close, the Burrow too. But this really was home. Even the wendigo didn't put him off feeling this way.

Occlumency proceeded much better than with Professor Snape. Wisdom was patient and explained everything calmly and in a way Harry could remember. She was a lot like a grandmother. She explained how when Julian was a child, Severus brought him to a market. Julian saw Wisdom in a poor state of health and, using his abilities, set her free. She later tracked him to Hogwarts, and spent time watching him and being there to mother him when he was upset. Between her, Swift and Severus, Julian always had someone to turn to. Harry told her she had a beautiful heart, and thanked her for looking out for Julian. As the days past his lessons were getting easier and by the time he was to return to the Dursleys, to be there for Hagrid coming, he was a pro at occlumency. Certainly not a master, not even close. But good enough that Dumbledore would have a very hard time seeing his thoughts.

Julian saw Harry to the door on the evening of July 31st.

'You sure you'll be ok?'

'I'll be fine. The letters will by now have made the Dursleys move. Hagrid will help me buy my school things for first year, and when I leave the Dursleys will have the fake me back?' Harry replied with a reassuring smile.

'The fake you? What spell did you use? I hadn't even thought about how you fooled them' Julian asked curiously.

'I made a clone of myself. He doesn't have any magic so nothing accidental will happen. And the tracking charm Dumbledore placed on me when he left me there has been transferred to the fake me. Uncle Vernon will drop him off and pick him up from the station just like last time. I've made it so he'll disappear as he gets out the car and Uncle Vernon will drive away believing he went inside. He'll vanish if I appear and reappear when I leave. It will stop those watching the house from becoming suspicious' Harry replied.

Julian nodded and hugged him with a quick kiss to the forehead. Harry found it reassuring that his scar didn't bother Julian. Not that it did last time either but Julian hadn't kissed him before. With a wave and a smile he vanished.

Julian was waiting for him when he came back the next day. Harry told his dad it went fine. The goblin at the bank had, when Hagrid gave him the key, called on Strikeaxe who nodded at Harry and sent them to the vault, taking the key at the end of the visit without Hagrid knowing. Harry now had Hedwig. This time she would be protected from curses.

They went inside, and Harry was surprised to see the sitting room full of balloons and confetti with a large banner over the fireplace. Swift was sitting playing with the coloured paper and Wisdom nuzzled Harry as he came in. Julian steered him to the sofa where a cake was sitting on the coffee table and a small pile of gifts had been paced.

'Happy Birthday Son! Why don't you let Hedwig out and blow out the candles' Julian announced with a grin.

Harry found he was blinking back tears. He rubbed his eyes and opened Hedwig's cage. She flew onto the back of the sofa and hooted at him. He then turned to the cake, blowing out the eleven candles.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Couldn't miss your birthday, could we? I made the cake while you were away. And got you something' Julian replied.

Harry gasped. There were eleven gifts, all neatly wrapped. He wasn't greedy like his cousin who demanded more each year. He would have been happy with one. He looked up at Julian to thank him, and saw his dad was looking both nervous and saddened.

'Dad what's wrong?'

Julian gave him a small smile.

'A lot of these you'll have grown out of. I've been collecting them since you were born.'

Harry tilted his head slightly in question. He sat down and picked up one. The label read "To my son on his 3rd Birthday". Another was addressed for his fifth. One by one he picked them up and sat them in order. In the end he had a gift for each year of his life. He looked back at Julian who had sat beside him.

'You bought me these? Even though you thought I was dead?'

'I didn't want to forget you' was the reply.

Harry pulled his dad into a hug. He couldn't believe how thoughtful Julian had been. Or how upset he must have felt each time he bought a gift he thought he would never get to give.

'I don't care what they are. I'll love them and keep them all. Thank you' he whispered.

He carefully unwrapped them, starting with the earliest. He received a silver rattle that Julian made with his elements when he was young. It must have exhausted him; A handmade hanging mobile with glowing planets and stars; A set of building blocks with mythical animals carved into them; A nightlight in the shape of a phoenix; A plush dragon; A music box that Julian had recorded a song onto; An ornament of a baby dragon; A Hogwarts train set; A snow globe with Hogwarts inside; A wooden book that opened to become a charmed marble puzzle; And for this birthday, Harry received a crystal owl. He had told Julian about Hedwig previously.

'I realize that the first few are not much. I didn't have a lot of money' Julian explained.

Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes and shook his head.

'You took the time and effort to buy or make a gift that would let you remember the son you thought had been killed. Money doesn't matter. These are worth more than the most expensive gift a child could receive. I love them. I love you, Dad.'

'I love you too, Son.'

A thought came to him.

'Dad, when's your birthday?'

'29th of June' Julian replied with a smile.

Harry nodded. He would make sure to remember that. Without a doubt this had been the best birthday he'd ever had.

The next day, with his gifts placed lovingly in his room, Harry sat with a list of things then he needed to bring back from Hogwarts.

"_Invisibility cloak_

_Philosopher's stone_

_Basilisk fangs_

_Horcruxes: Hufflepuff cup_

_Ravenclaw diadem "_

He was ready. Come the end of first year, he would be half way towards defeating Voldermort.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long and quite heart-breaking farewell, Harry found himself standing beside the platform between nine and ten, ticket in hand. Harry glanced about, waiting for a familiar group of red heads to appear. He was determined to play out his introduction with the Weasley's exactly like last time. An image of their bodies popped into his head and he shook it away. They never stood a chance, they were still grieving over Fred's death when Dumbledore attacked. No-one survived. He blinked away tears. Ron had looked at him when he was hit. He could see the terror and pain in his best friend's eyes before he hit the ground and was still. He and Hermione had fled afterwards, but she didn't last long either. The word muggle reached his ears and Harry came out of his nightmare to see Molly ushering her kids to the platform. Harry couldn't help but smile, then put a lost look on his face and approached them.

The train ride was peaceful. Harry introduced himself to Ron the same as before and allowed the red head to awe over his scar. Instead of flashing his money, Harry had been given a rather large lunch by Julian which he deemed far too much to have alone and shared with Ron. They chatted over blt sandwiches on thick whole meal bread, homemade cakes and sweet juice to wash it down. Hermione's appearance went better than last time after Harry carefully steered the conversation towards the twin's pranks rather than the spell not working on Scabbers. Scabbers. Oh how Harry wanted to strangle that wretched rat. But he had to wait. His plan needed Voldermort to get his body back, so he had to wait until fourth year before doing anything about Pettigrew. By the time they had to change Ron was feeling friendlier towards Hermione and when the train stopped they met up with her and Neville to share a boat. Harry had spotted a familiar amphibian hopping between the crowds and swooped down to grabbed Trevor, bringing him to a relieved Neville. The group climbed onto the boats and made their way to the school.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just as impressive as before. Harry took a moment to let himself gaze in awe. After this was all over he hoped he had a few years left to just enjoy being a student. The first years met up with Professor McGonagall and she gave her speech. Harry spotted Draco looking at him. This was another issue he was going to sort. He was determined, after hearing that Lord Malfoy had helped Julian, that he was going to get along with Draco. But he had to do this carefully. As Professor McGonagall left, Draco made his move.

It had gone a lot better than Harry had thought it would. Draco introduced himself, insulted Ron then requested Harry's friendship just as before. Harry threw him for a loop by replying that he would very much like to be friends with Draco. But that he wouldn't be if Draco was determined to insult his other friends. He didn't mind if they didn't like each other, he would still be friends with both. But neither Ron nor Draco should fight with each other because, to be honest, it was pointless to make enemies when everyone was new to the school. He held out his hand and smiled.

'Thank you for wanting to be friends with me Draco. I hope that with both you and Ron helping me out that I can get used to being in the magical world quicker. As long as there's no fighting.'

Draco looked gob smacked. But, after a while, he mumbled an apology to Ron and accepted the handshake. Sighing quietly in relief Harry grinned. He later found out that the blonde was just as insecure about school life as everyone else. And he also didn't understand why the Malfoys and the Weasleys were still fighting after all this time. Harry said hi to Crabbe and Goyle just as Professor McGonagall came back. Those two boys had always seemed a bit dumb to him, but he had realized that they had also stood by Draco, right up to Crabbe's death. They were led into the great hall and down the aisle to the sorting hat. Harry heard Hermione's remark about the ceiling and nudged Ron.

'That's pretty cool. Do you think they could make the ceiling rain sweets?'

Ron laughed and behind them he seen Hermione roll her eyes, but she was smiling as well. Harry looked back as the sorting hat sang its song and the sorting began. He and Ron both gave Hermione a reassuring nudge as she passed, making her feel more at ease as she sat down. As the sorting went on, Harry snuck a glance at the head table. Severus was his usual self. Dumbledore was twinkling away. Harry's scar flared up as he glanced at Professor Quirrell but he was able to hide his pain. It was nothing compared to what he'd already suffered. He smiled as Draco's name was called, giving him the thumbs up as he was sorted. Draco still looked stunned but nodded with a small smile and went to his table. Finally Harry's name was called. He stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

'Hmm. What have we here? I believe I've met you before. Strange, I can't seem to remember it. So then, care to explain young man?'

Harry smiled to himself.

'Yeah. I've done all this before. I've gone back in time.'

'Well that much is obvious. Your mind is a fair bit older than your body. So then, where should I put you? Judging by your core you should be in Slytherin?'

'If I could, I would actually want to go to Slytherin. You tried to get me there before and I rejected it because I believed all the negative things I was told. Now I have more than enough good reasons to want to go there, but I can't.'

'So you want to stay in Gryffindor? I'm seeing some disturbing things about our headmaster in that mind of yours. Some rather disturbing things indeed.'

'I can't let him manipulate me again. I can't let him know my plans.'

The sorting hat hummed to itself as it thought.

'Very well young man. But when this is over, Dumbledore or not, I'm calling for a re-sort. I'm quite determined to get you in the house where you belong.'

Harry quietly laughed out loud, he couldn't help it.

'You have yourself a deal.'

'Very well. You're getting put back with the lions. GRYFFINDOR!'

The usual applause was heard as he thanked the hat and made his way to the table to be congratulated by his housemates. The rest of the sorting went through and the students settled as Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. Harry found that after the lunch Julian prepared, he was having a hard time eating a big dinner. Glancing at Ron he found his friend having the same trouble. Harry found it funny that someone was finally able to fill up Ron's bottomless stomach. When dinner ended they were led to the common room by Percy. After the usual carrying on with the others in his dorm, Harry decided to turn in. He wrote a quick note to Julian and sent Hedwig off. Listening to the others shuffle around, Harry found he was missing Julian. He knew his dad would be safe. Merlin living close to a wendigo proved that Julian could take care of himself. But he wanted to be with him nevertheless. Sighing Harry cocooned himself in the covers and, after a quick mental note to watch out for moving stairs leading to the third floor corridor, cleared his mind. The next few days were going to be busy.

He and Ron made it in time to transfiguration. A quick threat with cold water got his friend out of bed so much faster than last time. As the day went on Harry was actually looking forward to potions. He smiled and nodded to Draco and the others as they entered the lab, choosing a seat next to Ron and Hermione in the middle row. Professor Snape swept to his desk in his usual glory and droned out his speech. His eyes rounded on Harry who, this time round, was paying the "proper" attention.

'Mr Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

'You would get a sleeping potion sir. A really strong one. I think it's called…The Draught of Living Death' Harry replied.

'Hmm. And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

'Oh! You would find that in a goat's stomach, sir.' Harry replied with a smile.

Professor Snape sneered at him.

'And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane if you are so smart, Mr Potter?'

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd been polite, respectful and had studied beforehand. He was driving Professor Snape nuts. Hermione's hand had wavered after he'd answered the first question but she still persisted.

'The name. I think… No that's right it's the name. Sir, why does the plant have two names? The textbook I read never really explained. Is it like a scientific term?'

He actually was curious. He didn't think Professor Snape would answer him, but he showed he was being attentive at least. Maybe Julian would know. Or Hermione. Definitely Hermione, she was giving him the look that meant she would explain no matter what Professor Snape did.

'Ten points from Gryffindor! Clearly you've been asking the older students for answers. Too lazy to read an actual book Mr Potter? You're just as arrogant as I thought you'd be!' Professor Snape spat.

Harry gave him a pained look, but really he'd been expecting that. He heard Ron splutter and grumble and Hermione was gaping like a fish. The Slytherins were sniggering, though he did notice Draco glancing at him apologetically. He shrugged. This was just the way it was.

Flying class was memorable. Harry made sure to stand by Neville, and when the boy's broom took off he was quick to fly up and stop it, catching Neville, and his remembrall, before he got hurt. Bringing the faulty broom back down, and a shaky Neville, he was told off by Madam Hooch, then given ten points for helping a friend. While Madam Hooch made sure Neville was ok, the group crowded round to congratulate Harry. He smiled and thanked them, saying that he wasn't thinking about it and just wanted to help. Draco was becoming more as ease around him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, saying he was quite impressed. The blonde even shared a few non-threatening words with Ron and Hermione about Harry getting into the quidditch team for his quick reflexes. As it turns out Madam Hooch was thinking the same thing, and had told professor McGonagall. Harry was appointed within the hour and just like last time, became the youngest seeker of the century. He truthfully didn't mind. Especially when Julian, as a reward for him making the team, sent him a Nimbus 2000.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, after the fuss had died down. Harry managed to steal some time to himself. Slipping into a quiet corridor, he glanced round, then transformed. Ebony stretched then ran off down the hall, keeping to the shadows, thankful that his spell had made him and his magic untraceable otherwise Dumbledore would have sensed him. He made his way to the classroom where the Mirror of Erised was hidden. Pushing open the door with his nose he crept in. The mirror stood tall, and after a quick listen to the door Ebony transformed back. Harry approached the mirror carefully, one thought in mind. The stone, please let him have the stone, please keep it away from Voldermort. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

For a while he only saw himself, nothing more. Then, slowly, his reflection smiled, and brought his hand to his pocket, bringing out the desired stone. Reflection Harry nodded and put it back. Real Harry felt it and let out the breath he was holding. Smiling at the mirror he reached in and pulled the stone out his pocket. He examined it before popping it back. One down. Changing back to Ebony he ran out the room and made his way carefully to the room of requirement. As he paced three times he thought hard about wanting the horcruxes contained within. The door appeared and he slipped inside. The room had made it easy for him, presenting Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and the recovered Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Changing back Harry brought out the specially charmed box and placed them inside. It would hold their dark powers until he could destroy them. Re-shrinking the box and putting it back in his pocket he changed back and went to Gryffindor tower to store them, and the stone in his trunk. Adding a few extra protection spells he wondered whether he could manage to try the basilisk today as well. If he could then all he would have to worry about was exposing Professor Quirrell. It was Saturday, and he'd said to Ron and Hermione that he was going to be busy for about three hours and would meet them at dinner. He could make it.

Myrtle was gratefully away when Harry snuck into the girl's bathroom. He stepped up and checked for the tap with the snakes.

'And where, young man, are you going?'

Harry spun round in fright to find the sorting hat and Faux regarding him.

'I realize you're quite a powerful lad. But even you still need some form of help. The creature that lurks past that barrier is strong. Your last encounter proved that' the hat said sternly.

'You're, helping me?'

Faux trilled and flew to his shoulder.

'Indeed we are. I've made Faux aware of the situation. Don't worry, he won't let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. I also thought you would have need of this' the hat replied.

It went still and the sword of Gryffindor appeared. Harry picked it up warily.

'I thought to summon Faux and the sword that I had to be loyal to Dumbledore?'

'A lie and nothing more. Faux himself will decide if you are worthy of calling him and the sword means you are loyal to Gryffindor. To the school. Take them both and stop the monster. Be careful'.

And with that the hat vanished in a burst of magic. Harry was left with Faux nuzzling his cheek and the swords power giving him courage. Determined he demanded the tunnel to open. Faux flew him down and together they made their way to the chamber. With the command to open they went through and up to the giant bust of Salazar Slytherin.

'Faux. I can kill it easily but I need to keep my eyes open to do so. Can you blind it?' Harry asked.

The phoenix trilled in agreement and flew to the top of the bust to wait. Nodding Harry stood before it and started to hiss. He ordered the basilisk to appear. He demanded it came out and faced him. The ground started to rumble as he received a hiss of anger in reply. The bust's mouth opened and the basilisk burst forth. Faux screeched and flew down, pecking the beast's eyes before it had a chance to attack. Harry kept his eyes lowered until he heard Faux call to him. Then with the sword held firmly, he faced the beast and called forth his element of fire, heaving it forward and consuming the basilisk in an inferno. The beast shrieked in pain and thrashed around, crashing to the ground. Quickly Harry ran over and raised the sword, plunging it through the basilisk's head. With one last shriek the creature stilled, its burnt corpse lying limp. Snuffing out the fire Harry staggered back and grabbed a bar of chocolate from his pocket. Sitting by a statue he munched on it and stroked Faux, thanking the phoenix for its help. Thank Merlin Julian taught him his element, even if it did exhaust him. He gave himself some time to recover, then went over and collected some of the basilisk fangs, placing them in another box to keep the venom out of harm's way. He couldn't risk destroying any horcruxes on the school grounds. Dumbledore would definitely notice. The fangs would be placed in his trunk until the summer. He wondered if he should gather some more. Basilisk ingredients were hard to get, he could use them to win over Professor Snape when the time came to have the man find out the truth. Decision made he got to work, collecting more fangs and scales. There were some empty potion phials in his pocket from class and these were filled with venom and blood. Job done Faux was kind enough to fly him out of the chamber and back to the bathroom. The phoenix cooed softly and nuzzled his cheek, before flashing away. Harry snuck out and ran to the common room. He stored his treasures, including the sword, and took a quick shower. He was able to meet Ron and Hermione in the great hall just in the nick of time.


	7. Chapter 7

The troll incident made for a perfect way to expose Professor Quirrell. Hermione was safely in the hall with the others as Ron had not insulted her this time round over the levitation spell. Harry had spoken to her after potion class and, after she explained why the wolfsbane plant had more than one name, explained that while it was brilliant that she wanted to learn, she needed to ease up on her tone of voice and her persistence in answering questions. She was making the others look bad. She took it very well and while she still offered her assistance it was done with a lot more encouragement, rather than a slightly arrogant tone.

Professor Quirrell had come tearing down the hall in his usual fit of fear. In amongst the panic, a quick spell as the man lay in a faint had his turban coming loose. Dumbledore had no way of stopping the teachers from seeing Voldermort's face. The troll incident was remembered not as the day first years defeated a fully grown mountain troll, but the day Professor Quirinus Quirrell was discovered to be working for the dark lord. Voldermort's spirit released itself the moment it realized it had been discovered, fleeing the school grounds. Professor Quirrell was sentenced to Azkaban. Dumbledore took over the defense position for the rest of the year, unable to do anything about the situation. The public outcry was too strong.

The quidditch match played out much better this time round. Without Professor Quirrell to mess up Harry's broom the game was quickly won by Gryffindor. Another reason Professor Snape was not happy with Harry being in the school. Not that that had ever changed.

Christmas arrived quickly. Harry wrote constantly to Julian, explaining everything that happened. He received a fair few stern warnings, but Julian accepted that it had to happen. He also, grudgingly, accepted that Harry had to stay this Christmas in order to receive the invisibility cloak, and each one afterwards until his plan was complete to avoid Dumbledore becoming suspicious. He would wait until the summers.

Harry was woken by Ron's call and threw on his nightgown, dashing downstairs. They shared a pleasant Christmas morning. Harry noticed that he had a few extra presents, from Julian of course. The card simply wished him a merry Christmas. Unwrapping them he found a selection of home-made sweets, both for him and Ron, some treats for Hedwig and a broom servicing kit. He also received a white gold pin in the shape of a stag watching over a doe. "Everlasting Love" was inscribed on the back. A note inside its box said it held protection charms.

'That's gorgeous mate! Your relatives really got you that?!' Ron exclaimed.

Blinking away tears Harry pinned it to his pajama top.

'Not my relatives. There's a good friend of the family. When I was young he always used to say he had magic powers. I did and didn't believe him. I was young enough to be fascinated by what he said but my aunt and uncle always told me magic wasn't real and he was making it up. Turns out he really was a wizard. When I showed him my letter he confessed. We've been keeping in touch. I knew he had a lot of money, but this was really nice of him. He shouldn't have…'

'Mate he sounds great. I hope you've got him something. You should really thank him. Oh and will you tell your relatives thanks for the sweets' Ron said, pulling Harry into a one armed hug.

Harry smiled as his friend tucked into his treats. He'd made Julian a gift. By focusing his element on a large amount of earth he was able to heat it, and use his magic to mould it into different shapes. The end results were small mineral animals, and an exhausted Harry. He'd done the same thing for Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Hagrid. Julian received a fox done in a red mineral, Ron a lion in the same. Hermione was given a cat in a gold colour. Draco got a bluish green dragon, Hagrid a blue and purple one. Neville was quite hard to decide on an animal. In the end Harry chose a badger in a grey mineral, like his patronus. Ron was chuffed with his, and accepted Harry's explanation that he was trying out new spells to create it. He'd given Harry a book of quidditch seekers of the world and their strategies. Hagrid went teary eyed and put his pride of place on his shelf, pulling Harry into a bear hug and picking out his best wood carving to present back to him. The others received theirs via Hedwig, who also delivered Molly and Arthur Weasley a thank you note for the jumper and the sweets and a Christmas card. With the request to leave them at the Burrow to await the Weasleys return from Romania. He hoped everyone liked their gifts.

Said hope was answered when after the holidays he had a rush of fuzzy hair into his arms and a gift thrust into his hands.

'Harry your gift was beautiful. Thank you.'

'You're welcome Herm. I was worried you wouldn't like it' Harry replied with a relieved smile.

Neville and Draco both gave him a meaningful gift as a token of thanks, and Julian sent him a letter saying he was due for the biggest hug when he got back home. Harry wondered if it would out do Hagrids.

The incident with Norbert was handled better as well. Hagrid was still reluctant to send the dragon away, but with persistence, decided it had to be done. This time round, to avoid being caught, Draco was called to assist. The main reason for this was that the blonde loved dragons, and in inviting him along, the Gryffindor trio were able to grow closer to him as a friend. He was able to point out a few corridors where Mr Filch rarely patrolled. And acted as a lookout as Harry, Ron and Hermione smuggled Norbert to the tower. Charlie and his helpers collected the dragon and flew off into the night. Ron was unharmed, Draco was overjoyed to finally see a dragon. And no teacher ever knew of what transpired that night. Harry hoped Norbert. That is, Norberta, liked her new home.

With the festive season over the classes started back up. Harry had been called up to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore had apologized for allowing Voldermort into the castle and went on about how it must have affected Harry to see man who killed his parents. He then rambled on with his usual twinkle about school and asked how Harry was getting along. Harry had let him talk, declining the tea and the sweets. Partly because he was sure they were laced with something, and partly because the bowl did not like him in the slightest. He was annoyed at Dumbledore for taking so long to apologize. If this had happened the first time round he would have been traumatized to find Voldermort so close to him. Another hint at how little the man really cared. He caught Faux winking at him from its perch and smiled. He answered Dumbledore's questions about school politely, saying he was doing well and getting used to the magical world. He then said that at first he had no idea what was going on when Voldermort appeared. He was far too busy being terrified about a troll being on the loose, and was happy to hear the thing had been prompted out of Hogwarts. His practice with Wisdom paid off and he left with the satisfaction that Dumbledore had not found out a single thing.

School life flew by and soon it was time to head home. With his trunk packed and Hedwig in her cage, Harry took one last look at his dorm room and smiled. He was starting to feel like a real student and not a pawn in Dumbledore's games. He sat on the train with Ron, Hermione and Neville, with Draco stopping by to wish them a good summer. Once at the station Harry said his farewells and gave his hugs, promising to write. Then, watching his friends head off out of sight, with the excuse that he would be waiting on his uncle, he found a quiet nook, and vanished.

Year one of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, successful.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was swept up in a hug not seconds after he appeared home. Julian definitely came close to Hagrid's bear hugs.

'Welcome home. I missed you.'

Harry smiled as his dad took his trunk and they headed to the house.

'I missed you too Dad. Happy Birthday! I got you something.'

He went into his trunk and took out a large basilisk scale. It shimmered in the light, making it look like a slice of turquoise.

'I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. I know you really like animals, and hate animal cruelty, but I wasn't able to go to the town to buy you something. And there was nothing else. And…'

He was shushed as Julian smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

'Hush. It's beautiful. If it answered to Tom Riddle then it was a danger to others, I know that. Thank you. It will symbolize us coming together, and you working so hard to make the world better.'

He squeezed Harry's shoulder.

'You weren't hurt were you? You said it was huge. And what about Professor Quirrell? He didn't get to you? And the headmaster?'

'I'm ok, I promise. I threw a spell at Professor Quirrell to show Voldermort. No one saw me cast it. The teachers sorted him out. Voldermort's spirit disappeared and Professor Quirrell went to Azkaban. Dumbledore didn't find out a thing from me, I need to thank Wisdom. And the basilisk barely had the chance to hiss at me let alone attack me. Faux blinding it and I used my element. And the sorting hat brought me the sword of Gryffindor that I used to finish it off. I got the horcruxes as well. I can destroy them with the basilisk fangs' Harry replied.

Julian sighed in relief and let him go.

'You don't know how worried I was. I feared the worst things had happened to you.'

'I'm fine. Thank you for your Christmas gifts. The pin is beautiful' Harry said with a smile.

Julian smiled back.

'I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for my Christmas gift. You shouldn't have though. You need to save your energy.'

Harry sighed softly and smiled. Julian's concern was touching. He let Hedwig out and they went inside.

After a day to settle back in, it was back to business. Harry and Julian brought the horcruxes and a few fangs to the furthest part of the meadow away from the house. With Julian ready to defend them, Harry destroyed the diadem and the cup. The reaction was violent, but Julian kept the dark powers at bay and they evaporated into the air. A few days later they were on the hunt for Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Salazar Slytherin's locket. Dumbledore had told Harry where the ring had been found last time and they found it easily enough in the house of Gaunt under the floorboards, after working their way through the traps. Harry with surprise realized the black stone in the centre was actually the resurrection stone. Salazar Slytherin's locket was a little easier. As the one in the cave was fake, Harry needed to get into Grimmauld place. He had used a powerful spell to make his magic untraceable before going back in time, but he wasn't sure if it would fool Kreacher. For further protection he cast a spell that made him undetectable and brought his invisibility cloak. Having already been told the location of the house, Harry hoped against hope that his spells would work and snuck inside. He searched silently, coming across both the locket and, to his delight, Sirius' wand. His spells did work and Kreacher was left believing that another bogart had got inside. They got to work destroying the horcruxes. The first time round, Dumbledore played up that the ring's powers were slowly killing him. This wasn't true in the slightest and Harry and Julian had no problems destroying both the ring and the locket. The resurrection stone, once rid of the dark magic, was put with the philosopher's stone which would be returned to Nicolas Flamel once the whole ordeal was over. Sirius' wand was placed away safely in Harry's room.

Harry sat back against the sofa cushions with a sigh. Only three more horcruxes to go. He'd received a surprise letter from Draco two days after coming back home. He gave the magnificent eagle owl some treats and sent it back with a reply of thanks. Draco warned him that Lord Malfoy was being coerced into planting a dark artifact in the school next term. He'd heard from Dobby who was frantic about Harry's safety. Harry realized with a start that Draco seemed to be friends with the elf. If he met Dobby this time round, which from the sounds of it he would, he would ask how the elf was really treated at the Malfoys. Lord Malfoy seemed abusive last time, but that could be making assumptions. Harry was going to let Dobby know the truth. The elf's magic would be helpful if it was needed. Remembering that Dobby would stop any letters from arriving, Harry decided to send ones regardless. He knew his friends wouldn't abandon him.

'So. What's the plan for the rest of the summer then?'

He glanced over the sofa at Julian's question.

'I have no idea. Truthfully I hadn't planned anything besides stopping the war.'

His dad smiled and leaned over the back, handing Harry a quill and piece of parchment.

'Well here's an idea. Write down everything you've ever wanted to do. No matter what it is, big or small. And each summer, we'll do some of the things on your list.'

Surprised, Harry turned fully to face his dad.

'You're really serious! We can do what I want?!'

'Yep. Start noting down ideas. If you have anything you really really really want to do, then we can do it first. Maybe even tomorrow' Julian replied, ruffling Harry's hair and leaving him to it, heading to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Harry watched him go in a daze. It was a simple thing. A given to most children. And yet Harry found that the first things that he'd thought of were so small. A trip to the beach. Going to a swimming pool. Even visiting a museum would make him so happy. He noted down everything. He had two sheets full by the end. Glancing at the list Harry wondered if he was being too greedy. He looked it over and put a mark next to the ones he really didn't need to do. It left him in the end with about a dozen. He started when he felt a presence next to him.

'Marking out your favourites?' Julian asked.

'Well… No I was actually… I'd put down too much. I was marking the ones that weren't all that important' Harry replied, passing the parchment over.

Julian frowned and looked over the list. He then tutted.

'Harry. I said we would do everything you wanted. And that's exactly what we're going to do. These things are important enough that you felt the need to write them down.'

He sat down next to Harry and smiled.

'Don't think you have to make sacrifices. Your happiness is just as important as anyone else's.'

With a cheeky grin he handed the parchment back.

'Of course, the sleepover with your friends will have to wait until the fuss is over. Come on. Dinner's ready.'


	9. Chapter 9

Harry slumped down onto the seat to catch his breath. He laughed breathlessly as Ron scrambled in after him.

'That is the last time I'm letting you sleep in.'

'Pfff! My mum says that all the time. We've been like this for everything' Ron replied grinning.

Harry grinned back. He was glad Dobby let them pass this time. The elf had shown up same as last time, frantically warning Harry that he shouldn't go to Hogwarts this year. Harry had stopped the panic in its tracks by replying he knew exactly what was going to happen. And he'd already stopped the monster within the chamber. He then proceeded to tell Dobby everything. When Julian came in to check on him the elf very near fainted. Lord Malfoy as it turned out had been as worried over Julian as Professor Snape. He'd gone to Voldermort's old lair to find the boy nowhere in sight. He'd then sent Dobby to search. Dobby had managed to find Julian in Hogwarts. He'd reported back to Lord Malfoy, and then continued to keep an eye on Julian throughout his school life. Dobby hadn't told Lord Malfoy where Julian was staying during the holidays, only that he was safe. When Dobby found out Julian and Harry were related he was ecstatic. He promised his devotion to the great Harry Potter and the kind Julian Heartright. He also promised he would help whenever he was needed. He gave Harry the letters from his friends and said he would report to Draco that he had spoken to Harry but say no more on the matter. Harry asked him about his relationship with the Malfoys.

'Dobby's been with Malfoy family for years. They's always nice to Dobby. Dobby was the young master Draco's playmate. And mistress Malfoy always says Dobby's cooking is good. Master Malfoy has to pretend to hurt Dobby though. And Dobby has to dress like this. If the bad wizards found out Dobby was being treated well they'd suspect master Malfoy. So master has to hit Dobby a few times. He's always says he's sorry and helps Dobby heal afterwards though. When Dobby heard master was being forced to try and hurt Harry Potter, Dobby had to make sure Harry Potter stayed away. If Harry Potter did then master Malfoy wouldn't get in trouble, and Harry Potter would be safe.'

So Harry had been making assumptions. What he'd seen was an act. Now he knew why Lord Malfoy was so angry to have lost the elf's services. He'd lost a valuable family worker, and a friend. And he realized Dobby had only attacked Lord Malfoy to keep them both safe.

After Dobby left Harry went through the letters. There was a new one, recently sent by Ron, asking if he wanted to come to the Burrow, and that if he did they would come pick him up. Julian was all too happy to let him go. Harry wrote back saying he'd love to come.

They celebrated Harry's birthday with another homemade cake. Julian had given him a felt covered book with handwritten stories in it.

'I know it's not much. I can get you something else if you want. I needed something to do to stop me from coming to Hogwarts to make sure you were ok' Julian said.

Harry pulled his dad into a hug.

'It's brilliant. Thank you.'

He flipped through a few of the tales and found a mixture of heart-warming, adventure and funny short stories, complete with stunning art work. He had seen Julian's sketches the first time round and thought they were amazing. He was proud to own something that he knew would be worth a great deal of money in the future. And held a great deal of sentimental value as it stood. Some tales he knew Ron would love. And Hermione would go nuts when he showed it to her. He couldn't wait for all this to be over so he could proudly say that Julian was his dad.

Soon it was time for Harry to leave. He gathered his things and Julian walked him to the garden entrance, where Wisdom and Swift was waiting.

'Have fun. And be safe Harry.'

'I promise. I'll see you in the summer, and I'll write as often as I can. You be safe as well, all of you.'

And with a last round of hugs and nuzzles, Harry apparated. He arrived at the Dursleys right on time. The twins and Ron had, once more, decided to take the flying car without their parents knowing.

Getting the diary had been really easy. Not too long after Lord Malfoy had stowed it away in Ginny's cauldron, Harry had bumped into her as they completed their shopping. Apologizing he picked up her books, then picked up his own from Lockhart, picking up Tom Riddle's diary in the process.

Second year was uneventful. Professor Snape acted the git. Lockhart was an idiot. Gryffindor won the quidditch match. Points were gained, points were lost. They made friends with Luna. And Dumbledore seemed confused. It was a chance for Harry to really be a kid. With the diary safely in the charmed box, he stayed up late on weekends. He ate way too much junk food after meals. He carried on with his friends between classes. He, with his friend's help, added in a story of their own in the book from Julian. He was right, Hermione had fallen over herself wanting to read it. And they all complemented the artwork. He sent plenty of letters to Julian with updates on his classes, adding that he should be an author or an artist as the book was a big hit. He gave and received gifts at Christmas. At the end of the year he even got Lockhart exposed for the fake he was. And he'd received the photo album from Hagrid of Lily and James, which was going pride of place in his bookcase. No basilisk, No overbearing Dobby trying to scare him away. No whomping willow. No puking slugs or broken wands. No giant spiders. No Hagrid going to Azkaban for something he didn't do. On the last day of his second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry slung an arm round Ron and another round Hermione, and headed for the train. He made sure this time to visit a shop and get Julian a birthday gift before heading home. Leaving Dumbledore to wonder, why hadn't anything happen?


	10. Chapter 10

With the diary destroyed, Harry brought up the question of how he was going to keep Sirius safe. And Remus after third year. He was stunned when Julian offered his home, saying the spare rooms need to be filled.

'You're sure?! I mean… Remus was the werewolf I was talking about. And Sirius may not like you much if he knew you were in Slytherin.'

'I'm sure Harry. The wolfsbane potion can be bought easily enough. And I'm pretty good at making friends, regardless of which house they were in' Julian replied.

Harry had hugged him, saying he was the best dad in the world.

After checking off some more items on the summer fun list, as Julian had called it, which after last summer had dropped down to a page and a half, it was time for Harry to head to Little Whinging to bring Sirius back. With a glamour on he appeared in Privet Drive and headed to the park. He sat down on the swings to wait for Sirius to appear. The wind picked up slightly and moved the play equipment. He glanced over at a rustle in the bushes, smiling slightly when the familiar black dog appeared. He stood up and, checking around for any magic folk hiding, took down his glamour.

'Sirius. It's me. Harry. I'm not here to fight with you. I know it was Pettigrew that was really to blame.'

Padfoot froze in his tracks. Then warily he crossed the road and came over. Harry reached out and petted the black dog, letting it sniff him, and in a heartbeat his godfather was hugging him tightly.

'Harry… Pup… I'm so sorry…'

'It's ok' Harry whispered back, tears in his eyes.

The veil wasn't getting Sirius this time. Neither was the ministry, or Dumbledore.

He felt his godfather move back and kneel down.

'Oh Harry look at you. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you've grown up well. You look just like your father.'

He wiped Harry's tears away.

'And your mother's eyes. She always said you got her best quality.'

He then frowned and took Harry by the shoulders.

'How do you know about Pettigrew? Have you seen him? He's out to get you Harry. He's in leagues with you-know-who.'

'I know Sirius. I'll tell you everything, but first we need to get you somewhere safe. Are you feeling ok to apparate?' Harry replied.

'I think so. But Harry I don't know where to go. Well I do but people may be there. People who think I'm guilty.'

'Sirius I can apparate. I know a safe place. I meant are you ok so I could take you there.'

That had dumfounded his godfather, but he nodded and held Harry close. With a pop they were gone.

Julian was waiting for them. Harry was able to get a dazed Sirius into the house before too many questions were asked. Only when they were in the sitting room did Harry start to talk.

'Sirius this is Julian Heartright. He knows you're innocent and he said you can live here.'

'Where is here? Harry what's going on? A twelve year old shouldn't be able to apparate.'

'I promise I'll explain everything. But you look exhausted, and hungry. And you'll probably want to take a bath' Harry said.

'Oh Merlin I haven't had a bath in years! And I'm starving! I've been living off scraps' Sirius exclaimed.

'I've made a big dinner. It can be kept warm while you bathe. Or we can eat now and let you bathe then sleep' Julian said.

Sirius glanced at him suspiciously. Then signed heavily.

'A bath. I can hold on for a while longer with food but I really have to feel clean again.'

Harry brought him to the bathroom, grinning when Sirius fawned over the huge bathtub. With his godfather happily bathing, Harry went out to find Julian preparing some clean clothes. They had gone out a few days earlier and bought some clothes Harry hoped would fit Sirius. He sat them on the counter, along with shaving equipment, and his wand.

'He looks shattered. I can't believe he managed to survive that long in Azkaban' Julian mentioned.

'I know. He told me he stayed sane by transforming when the guards weren't there, and by thinking of me and Remus.'

'Um… I'm curious. Where he and Remus…together?' Julian asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

'Yeah. I kinda found out the hard way. Not that I was bothered, but there wasn't exactly enough clothes to leave room for the imagination.'

His dad laughed as they sat to wait.

'When Sirius died Remus was heartbroken, but he was able to find love again. It was good to see him smiling. I'm not sure what will happen this time round. Especially as Remus had a son with his new partner' Harry continued thoughtfully.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see. You never know what can happen' Julian said.

Sirius showed almost an hour later. He looked much better in his new clothes, and the shave had made him look more his age rather than haggard. They went through and sat down to dinner. Julian had outdone himself. There was plenty of fresh crispy salad with crumbly cheese mixed through. For the main he'd prepared enough pasta bolognese for ten people, with lots of garlic bread and mozzarella. There was orange and lemonade in large pitchers, plenty of thick whole meal bread and butter, and for dessert he'd tried his hand at donuts sprinkled liberally with sugar and filled with fresh cream. It was delicious. By the end they were all rubbing their full stomachs.

'I have no idea who you are. But your cooking is heavenly' Sirius sighed.

Julian laughed.

'That's quite a complement. Thanks.'

With a flick of his wand the leftovers went back in the fridge with preservation charms and the dishes went to the sink.

'Harry why don't you and Mr Black head to the sitting room while I wash up and you can start explaining' Julian suggested.

He declined Harry's offer to help, saying with his elements it would literally take a couple of minutes. Smiling Harry and Sirius went back through and sat by the fire.

'Would you rather I waited until tomorrow?' he asked, noticing Sirius' eyes drooping.

His godfather shook his head.

'I'll stay awake for this. Whatever you're going to tell me sounds like it's important. Go for it pup.'

Harry started from the beginning. About his true age, and his trip back in time. About Julian, though he didn't say Professor Snape was his other father. He spoke of Dumbledore, and what happened last time. And he told Sirius what he had achieved so far. He even showed his memories from a pensieve that he'd bought last year at Julian's insistence that he would be better keeping them safe for evidence. When he finished Sirius looked astounded.

'So you're really, not their son…?'

'I am. Lily and James blood adopted me. It's like I have three dads and a mum. And you' Harry replied.

Sirius glanced to the side and frowned, then he looked at Julian.

'But... You look way too young. What age are you?'

Julian then proceeded to tell him what happened with Voldermort, bringing up the other father at the end. As predicted it set Sirius off.

'What! That git actually had the nerve to… to do _**that**_ to you!? That bloody rapist I'll kill him. I knew he was bad to the bone. All Slytherins are!'

'Mr Black I was in Slytherin! And I will not have you bad mouthing someone who was forced to do what he did. I explained what happened, stop twisting my words' Julian replied firmly.

Sirius gaped at the younger man.

'But you… But he… How could he be the one that was forced? He's a git!'

'Mr Black you are being immature. What happened between Severus and the marauders happened in school. And yet all of you are still acting like kids over it. I'm the one who got raped. And I'm the one that says Severus did not want to have sex with me. My falling pregnant when I was that young was unfortunate. But I wouldn't change it. Not when I know Harry is the product. I have very few rules in this house Mr Black as you will find out. But my rule for you is you will not bad mouth those I care about.'

Harry had never heard that tone before. But he felt Sirius needed to hear it. He and Severus both needed to grow up.

'How can you tell for sure that he didn't want to? He could have been tricking you?' Sirius tried to reason.

Julian looked sternly at him. Then he sighed.

'I hate werewolves. They're disgusting horrible creatures that would rip you to pieces as soon as look at you. I've heard your friend Mr Lupin is such a creature. How could you possibly be friends with him? He's a bloodthirsty savage. He has no heart.'

'How dare you! Remus is the kindest most caring person I know!' Sirius snarled.

'And how do you know that? How do you know he wasn't just tricking you, waiting for the right time to kill you?' Julian retaliated.

'Because I know what kind of person he is. He can't help being a werewolf. He was forced! Do you really think he likes being called a monster?! If you can't accept him for who he is then you and I are going to become fast enemies' Sirius growled.

Harry jumped to his feet as his godfather came towards his dad. He couldn't figure out why Julian was saying such things. It wasn't like him at all. His dad sat calmly, and held a hand up to Sirius.

'Mr Black. Before you come any closer. I'd like you to do something for me.'

He waited for Sirius to stop, the older man sneering at him.

'I'd like you to put the name Severus, in place of the word werewolf in that argument.'

That wiped the sneer off Sirius' face. He gaped at Julian, then sat back down heavily as he thought over their words.

'It's not the same.'

'It's exactly the same Mr Black. And I hope you'll forgive me for using Mr Lupin as an example. I have nothing against werewolves. Look. You and Severus got off to a bad start. You both gave the same amount of grief to each other. The marauders however, had the advantage of playing four to one. Now I know Severus is a good duelist, but that doesn't help make it even. And just because Headmaster Dumbledore let you off and not him, does not make you in the right. That was school life. And in school it should have stayed. You're not doing yourself any favours by acting the same way this far out of school' Julian said.

Harry looked wide eyed at his dad. That was genius. He glanced at Sirius to find the man stunned. Clearly this had got to him.

'He's still a git' the man mumbled.

Julian laughed.

'I agree with you, he can be a git on occasion. But then, he still calls you a mutt. They're just names Mr Black. I've been called a fair few myself. It's the way you take them that make them insults. You don't have to like the man. You certainly don't have to be friends with him. But accept that he is not as bad a person as you first thought, and we'll have no more fights.'

Sirius gave him a smile.

'I get the feeling you could get your point across no matter who you're talking to.'

'Believe it or not, but it is a quality Slytherins are usually very good at. And while we're on the subject. Slytherins are not all bad people. They just have the unfortunate luck of having a crazy evil wizard grow up in their house' Julian replied.

Sirius barked out a laugh.

'Alright I get it. Can't really argue with you can I? Not with both Pettigrew and Dumbledore coming from Gryffindor.'

He rubbed the back of his neck.

'I can't believe Albus is a bad guy. I can't believe he let me rot in Azkaban when Pettigrew was really to blame.'

He turned to Harry.

'Pup I'm with you. Thanks for telling me.'

Harry smiled and went over, hugging his godfather.

'I'm glad you saw reason.'

The man cackled against his shoulder. Then he moved away and grinned at Julian.

'Ok Heartright. Let's see these elements of yours. Then you can explain why I saw a green deer with a branch on its head outside. And call me Sirius will you. You're making me feel old.'

After that things went smoothly. Sirius was overjoyed to be staying at Hidden Hearts, though Harry figured that had more to do with the good food and the huge bath. He had chosen the back right room, next to Harry, as his own and they got it decorated and furnished to his liking. They also took him out shopping. Thankfully Julian sufficiently terrified him enough for him not to go exploring in the forest alone. He thought Harry, and Julian's animagus forms were brilliant, telling Harry he was right in calling him a pup. With third year coming up they decided to head on one last day out, and promptly took Sirius, in glamour of course, to the cinema. The man loved it, spending a small fortune on confectionery and picking the closest seats. Then nearly falling out of his when the movie started.

Harry's birthday came and, with the arrival of a third person, he was able to have a small party. Julian made a point to find out Sirius' birthday when the man hinted at how much he _**loved**_ the cake, putting the older man's name against the eighteenth of June. Harry received a book on pranks Sirius had bought when they were out, and a hand drawn picture in a carved frame from Julian, depicting Vixie, Ebony, Hedwig, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily as a doe, and a wolf to represent Remus. He had also put Wisdom and Swift in it as well. When Harry looked carefully, he could also see a faint outline of a large black cat in the background. Julian told him its name was Shadow, and that he would say no more on the matter. Harry thanked them both, hanging the picture up next to his bed and going through the book with Sirius to find pranks he could pull on his friends. Though he seriously doubted Sirius would be able to prank Julian. As the saying went, his dad was as crafty as a fox.

Harry placed the last item in his trunk and closed the lid. He knew Sirius was in good hands with Julian. And by next summer, Remus will be here too. While he knew Remus wasn't actually in danger at the moment, he was someone Dumbledore wanted to control. And because of the ministry's laws he had very little money or possessions to call his own. With enough money to buy the wolfsbane, and Padfoot there to comfort Moony, Harry knew Remus would be taken care of.

'Ready to go pup?'

Harry smiled at his godfather.

'Yep. Ready to stay on your own with Julian?'

The man shuddered playfully and they laughed.

'Hey. Be extra polite with Snape will ya? Drive him mad for me.'

'I'll do my best' Harry replied with a grin and they headed downstairs.

Julian handed him his lunch, and they headed outside. His dad hugged and kissed him and his godfather ruffled his hair and hugged him. And Wisdom and Swift nuzzled him before he apparated to the station.


	11. Chapter 11

The dementors on the train ride weren't a problem this time. Harry had excused himself just as the train had stopped, using his patronus to drive the creatures away before they got to anyone. Prongs' glow was barely noticed in all the panic. And anyone who did see it was too distracted by the dementors to see who cast it. He got back to find Remus awake and calming down his friends.

The quidditch match was handled in the same way. Harry made sure to go up high enough so he wasn't seen, and attacked the dementors again before they could get to him. In doing so he lost sight of the snitch and Hufflepuff won. It didn't bother him at all.

Remus was his usual brilliant self. The only hiccup was, instead of a dementor on Harry's turn to fight the bogart, he came up against the wendigo. He'd seen a detailed drawing of the creature in his monster book and it increased his fear a fair bit. For a moment he froze, hearing the students behind him start to panic. Then, recovering just before Remus was about to stand in, he cast the charm. The creature went down on all fours and started acting like a massive puppy, tongue hanging out and scratching behind its ear. His laughter brought the rest back to their senses and the incident was soon forgotten. Remus did speak to him about it, asking where he'd seen such a creature. Harry replied that he'd only ever seen a picture in his book, and read the description. Remus had accepted it and let him go, unable to smell Sirius through Harry's spell.

Harry was saddened to find out that, while Draco didn't act up and anger Buckbeak, another Slytherin did. Pansy got herself a scare and the wind knocked out of her when the hippogriff charged. Hagrid held him back in time, but she was still angry. Her complaints to her father led to Buckbeak being accused as dangerous and sentenced to execution. Harry and the group headed down to comfort Hagrid over the incident. Then watched as the minister and executioner went down with Dumbledore to slay the hippogriff. Harry knew he was going to have to get his hands on Hermione's time turner. He had hoped he wouldn't need to this time. As he planned to rescue Buckbeak he realized he didn't know where the hippogriff should go. He wrote his problems to Julian, who said that Buckbeak could come to Hidden Hearts. There was space in the barn. In his reply he'd included a charmed pendant, telling Harry to put it round Buckbeaks neck, and it would automatically allow the hippogriff to find its way. So, on the day where he and Hermione had saved Sirius and Buckbeak last time, Harry had went to her and said he knew how she was getting to every class. He told her he was really impressed, and that he wanted to use her time turner to save Buckbeak. She happily agreed to let him borrow it, making him promise to make sure the hippogriff got away, after he insisted he'd rather do it alone to avoid suspicion. He got Buckbeak away just as before, then placed the pendant round the hippogriff's neck.

'Go home Buckbeak. You'll be safe there.'

The hippogriff took off, following the call the pendant gave him. Harry watched him go, smiling at the knowledge he was able to stop another death. Soon afterwards, he'd received another letter from Julian. It said that Buckbeak had found his way there, and was settling in fine.

The trip to Hogsmeade was brilliant. Julian was going to sign Uncle Vernon's name on his permission slip but Harry said he needed to go via the invisibility cloak. The twins cornered him as usual and presented him with the map. He met the others in town, stocking up on sweets and finding a gift for Julian and Sirius for both their birthdays and for Christmas. This time Draco had been included on the list of people who knew about the cloak and they had joined in a snowball fight with the invisible Harry, eventually ganging up on him and pelting him until the cloak fell off.

Harry finished writing in the card and sealed it, sending Hedwig away with it and Sirius' birthday gift. He'd charmed the card to spew out a cloud of candy floss, since Sirius claimed to love it so much. Just a few more days and he'd be back home.

Unfortunately Professor Snape had found an excuse to broadcast Remus' condition to the school. It was expected, but Harry was saddened to know that instead of leaving as the best defense teacher they'd had, Remus had to be disgracefully discharged like before. He came to the classroom as Remus was packing.

'Professor, may I talk to you?'

'I'm no longer your professor Harry. You don't need to address me as such' the man replied wearily.

Harry went up and pulled Remus into a hug.

'I don't care what you are. You're still the best defense teacher we've ever had.'

He moved back from the stunned man and smiled.

'And I know that my friends think the same. Professor Snape is just being a git.'

Remus blinked, then chuckled softly.

'Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me that you are so accepting.'

Harry nodded reassuringly, then went into his pocket and pulled out the chess piece portkey Julian gave him.

'Um…Remus. I have a proposition for you. How well warded is your classroom for privacy?'

'Well… It's very well warded. Because of my condition it had to be so no-one would find out.' Remus replied in confusion.

'Oh good. Remus, I've not been living with my relatives. The blood wards Dumbledore spoke about, they aren't real. Lily's protection charm would have only worked if I thought of the Dursleys as home, and I didn't. Dumbledore knew this and lied to keep me there so he could better control me. I'm actually living somewhere else. Somewhere better and safer. I'd like you to come and live with me.'

He paused as Remus was taken aback by what he said. Harry then continued.

'Also… Remus do you truthfully believe in your heart that Sirius Black is guilty?'

The man didn't answer, his eyes spoke volumes though.

'I don't think you do, do you? You'd be right. He's innocent. I know this because he lives with me, and I have proof that Peter Pettigrew framed him. Pettigrew is alive, and working for Voldermort. He was Lily and James' secret keeper, not Sirius. I have so much more I want to tell you, but I need to wait until we get home' Harry said.

He handed the silent man the portkey.

'This will take you there. Use the portkey spell to activate it after you leave Hogwarts. Don't let anyone know. Please, I promise you'll have everything explained to you when you get there. And I won't be far behind you. Please.'

After a while, Remus came out of his shock. He slowly took the portkey and looked at Harry.

'Sirius is really innocent…?'

'Yes. And I can prove it. He'll be there. He can show you my memories, and his. And don't worry about your condition. We'll be able to get wolfsbane for you' Harry replied.

He took down the charm and let Remus breath in Sirius' faint scent. The man seemed to relax and smiled softly.

'Alright Harry. I'll do as you say.'

Harry appeared to a calm household. Remus seemed to have accepted Sirius' innocence and the two were catching up. Buckbeak trotted out to greet him along with the others and Harry smiled as the hippogriff seemed to fit in well with the small group. Julian had waited at the garden wall for him, greeting him with the usual hug and kiss, and they headed inside where Harry was swept up into a hug by Sirius. Remus stood with a sad smile. Julian and Sirius had told him everything. Thankfully he hadn't reacted like Sirius had towards the mention of Professor Snape. Relieved Harry hugged him and asked again if he would stay. Remus tried to talk them out of helping him just because he was poor. Julian told Remus that he was at Hidden Hearts because he would be safe here, be well taken care of, and Julian needed someone to talk to who could hold a conversation better than Sirius.

They agreed on some conditions. Remus would cook three days out of the week and Julian four. Sirius wasn't to go near the oven. His limit in the kitchen was the fridge. Harry had laughed hard when he was told that the two had become close while he was away. So close that they acted like brothers. And Sirius, being the older, decided to torture Julian by sneaking into his room as Padfoot and pouncing on the bed early in the morning or late at night. Julian had retaliated by jumping out at him as Vixie when he came out of the bath. Once leading to a falling towel and Vixie dashing out before he could see anything, leaving Sirius scrambling in embarrassment to cover himself. Remus was quite surprised at Sirius' change in attitude towards Professor Snape. Sirius had explained that after his talk with Julian, which when recited had Remus laughing at the genius of it, he'd started to feel less hostile towards Severus. And that he would when he next saw the man apologize for being an idiot. Granted he wasn't expecting forgiveness, but at least he'd moved forward in being a bit more mature. Just a bit.

With that done Harry was able to wish Julian a happy birthday and give him his gift. Sirius had given the younger man a gift as well, and then tackled Harry and tickled him until he had tears streaming down his face. Apparently the card had been opened in his room, which meant he spent the next two days finding candy floss everywhere. Julian found it hilarious when the older man had ran down the stairs in fright with a fancy pink hairstyle.

After a few days of staying in the last spare room, Remus and Sirius decided to use the same bedroom and Remus moved across the hall. They'd been shopping the previous day and he now had a full wardrobe of brand new clothes, amongst other items. Harry had taken both him and Sirius to his vault and showed them their chests. Sirius was told that the trinkets in his are ones that James would have wanted him to have. And Remus was told that Lily and James would want him to be happy, and he should use the money to make his life more comfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

'Sirius that's the last time you're going to a beach!'

Julian ran his hands through his hair and tried to get out the sand. Even with his ability, sand was impossible to clean away. The older man laughed as the four headed inside.

'Well you shouldn't have been sunbathing near Padfoot' Sirius replied with a grin.

Harry and Remus laughed as Julian growled and chased the older man upstairs.

'I'm glad Sirius enjoyed himself. I'm sure he'd said in school that he'd never been to a beach before' Remus said.

They put the beach things back in the entertainment room and headed to the sitting room. As they sat down an owl flew in through the window. Harry headed to the stairs.

'Dad you've got mail' he called up.

His dad appeared at the top of the stairs and came down.

'Mail? Not often I get mail.'

'Looks like it's from the bank. Where's Sirius?' Harry replied, then heard muffled yelling and banging.

'Oh he's locked in his room.'

Harry laughed as they went through. Julian glanced at Remus as he paid the owl that waited for a response.

'Remus if you want in your room the password is bumblebee. Don't tell that to Sirius please.'

He opened the letter as Harry and Remus shared a grin.

'Goraxe handles any mail so Hidden Hearts stays hidden. Oh it's the request from the Headmaster to come back to Hogwarts to teach. Harry this is your call.'

'As much as I'd rather you didn't go, Professor Snape needs to be told so he doesn't tell Dumbledore. The dark mark vanishes when Voldermort dies so Professor Snape would be one of the first to find out. Plus, I want my friends to get to know you before I tell them the truth' Harry replied.

Julian smiled and wrote his agreement, sending the owl away with the reply.

'I guess I'll be called in to finalise details. I'd better start figuring out what I'll need. Any hints Harry?'

'Nope. You managed this fine last time. You don't need my help' Harry laughed.

During the next week Julian went around the house and sorted out anything that needed done. He strengthened the wards around the garden wall and stocked up on wolfsbane which he kept preserved in the lab. Sirius was playfully reminded not to go near the oven, or the forest, or make a mess. Remus was told that if he ever sensed the wendigo was near he could ask Wisdom to stay with him along with Sirius. The older man had told them that even the thought of the creature made the wolf in him fearful. His heightened senses meant that the whispering winds struck far more fear in his heart than it did with others.

Julian had in no time prepared a draft teaching plan and brought out the few books in the library that had anything about elementals in them. He'd received another letter asking him to come in for a day to discuss details. Taking his notes with him he gave Harry a quick hug and the reassurance that he would be fine and left. When he returned he said it was all sorted, and that he would meet Harry's friends come the start of school.

They celebrated Harry's birthday with a trip to a fancy restaurant. Another item on Harry's list. Remus had given him a book on the previous tri-wizard tournaments. Sirius had got him a bag of gobstoppers, designed not just to make ones tongue change colour, but ones hair as well. He also promised Harry the two way mirror when he was proven innocent. Julian had given him a pendant in the shape of a snake curled round a lion. He said it was a portkey and that if Harry was ever in trouble he should say the name Hidden Hearts and it would take him home. He slipped it round his neck, thanking each of them.

Soon enough Harry received the invitation from the Weasleys to go to the quidditch world cup. He packed his things, hugged his family goodbye, and apparated to the Dursleys to be picked up.

Harry could do nothing about the deatheaters being at the world cup. He did however make sure people were warned by leaving the tent earlier shooting off a warning siren. He told Arthur Weasley that he was checking out the camp when he saw them.


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore gave them the usual speech at the start of term feast, and then the announcement of the new teachers and the tournament. Harry noticed his friends weren't sure about the art of elements class. Luna seemed quite keen on the idea, but as the class was for fourth years and above due to the strain on the magical core she still had a year left to decide. Draco pointed out that they already knew how to cast element spells. After much discussion, Julian's fourth year class consisted of sixteen students just as before. Of course the numbers would rise when everyone found out how good Julian's classes were. As with before all four houses were joined together as there weren't many students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Neville and Seamus came from Gryffindor. Padma from Ravenclaw. Hannah, Susan and Justin from Hufflepuff. And Draco, Blaise, Tracy and Daphne from Slytherin.

Harry and the others made their way to Julian's classroom. They took their seats and Julian called out the register.

'Ok class. As the Headmaster told you, my name is Professor Julian Heartright. Feel free to call me Julian. Before we begin, does anyone have any questions relating to the topic?'

'We can already do element spells. Why would we need to learn elements again?' Draco asked.

Julian leaned back against his desk.

'A very good question. I tell you what Mr Malfoy. I want you to use one of your element spells. Anything you want. And attack me with it.'

Draco looked surprised, and a little nervous as he took out his wand.

'It's ok Mr Malfoy. Go for it' Julian reassured.

The blonde swallowed and stood up. The rest of the class watched as he pointed his wand at Julian.

'Incendio!'

A streak of fire propelled itself forward. Just before it hit, Julian created a wall of water and engulfed it. The wall was then shaped to form a fox which darted around the classroom, with the fire encased inside it to look like a heart. The class collectively gasped.

'Thank you Mr Malfoy. Using a spell is fine. But what if you can't use your wand? That, is what this class is for' Julian explained.

'You're going to teach us how to do that?! That's bloody brilliant! Can you do that with the rest of the elements?' Ron exclaimed.

Julian laughed.

'Well I am an elemental. I have the ability to yield all known elements. Fire, water, earth, air, electric, wood and metal. By the end of the term, each of you will have bonded with your own element and be able to use it with ease.'

'That's amazing! Elementals are really rare. There hasn't been an elemental in Britain for over a hundred years' Hermione gasped.

'Will our eyes change colour like yours did?' Neville asked.

'Can you show us the rest of the elements?' Seamus followed.

'Will we be able to choose our element?' Blaise asked.

'How come elementals are so rare?' Lavender asked.

'Alright guys, give me a chance to answer' Julian laughed.

'Yes, Mr Longbottom, your eyes will change colour to match the element. Truthfully though, I don't know why it happens, but it makes you look pretty cool. Mr Finnigan I will be happy to show you the rest, at the end of the class. Mr Zabini, it's the element that chooses you I'm afraid. It's based on your blood history. And Miss Brown, elementals are so rare because they are associated with creature blood. Every creature in the world is associated with an element. And almost every person in the world has at least one type of creature blood in their family history. If they have more, then one creature type will become the most dominant. And that will be your element associated one. To be an elemental, you need to have all seven types of creature blood associated with each type of element, and there needs to be a balance between them.

Yielding any element, let alone all seven, is exhausting. When I was young it was discovered that I had two cores. One for my magic and one for this ability. It meant that I would be able to yield elements on my own strength rather than depending on my magic. It also meant that if I were to try and yield an element while using my magic they would cause a rather violent reaction. Turned my first wand into ash when I tried that. If I were to yield my ability in a massive power surge however, I would probably put myself into a coma, or worse.'

'You said it would be exhausting for us too? Would it put us into a coma, or worse?' Susan asked nervously.

Julian smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

'No Miss Bones. Your element will be attached to your magical core. It also coincidently means that you will be able to use both element and magic at the same time. Lucky you. You will be exhausted, but the most that will happen is you'll need a long sleep if you yield too much.'

He stood up and went to the cupboard in the corner.

'Besides. The best way to overcome this exhaustion, is to take in a lot of energy. And that, is the perfect excuse to take these.'

Inside was a large variety of fizzy drinks, chocolate bars and lollipops.

'So. Let's make a start, shall we?'

Julian got the class to close their eyes and hold out a hand palm up. Then he asked them to think about themselves. What they liked and didn't. What their favourite food was. What their hobbies were. Going over everything they liked and disliked about their life. Harry kept his eyes open. He didn't need to do this part. He watched as Julian let out sprites of the elements that danced around the room. Each element paused before each student, some choosing to hover over their hands. Harry grinned as water then decided to coil itself around Draco's fingers. Julian had told them that when an element had chosen them, they would be able to feel it. And when they did, they could open their eyes. Harry quickly shut his eyes, carefully peeking as Draco glanced at his element. The blonde seemed happy enough. Soon the rest of the class had their own element. Harry produced his fire just before the end.

'Good. At the moment I'm the one yielding these. Do you want to try yielding them for yourselves?' Julian asked.

His response was an enthusiastic yes.

'Very well then. If you manage it you will grow a bit sleepy. You need to build up your strength and produce a stronger bond with your element. It takes a lot of practice. Just as before you need to think about your own qualities. You don't have to close your eyes but if it helps then that's fine. Once you have a clear thought on who you are as a person, you need to firmly say your element in your mind and ask it to come forth. Don't worry if you're having problems, it's not that easy to do. This isn't about control. This is about partnership. If you try to control your element then it will not appear. Partnership is the key to yielding your element to the fullest extent. For those of you that close your eyes, you must have them open when you call your element. Your eyes need to be open when yielding any element. The reason for this is that if you can't see, then you hand full control to the element and that can be dangerous. It borrows your energy and you borrow its ability. Not even I can yield elements with closed eyes without causing a disaster. Madam Pomfrey was not happy with me when I tried it in her ward.'

The class left in high spirits, some still munching on their chocolate bars. All of them had been able to yield their element, to a small extent at least. Julian had happily congratulated them and passed round drinks and sweets to push their energy levels back up. He then proceeded to show them his ability as Seamus had requested. For the last ten minutes of class they were asking more questions and talking amongst themselves as they ate and drank. Julian told them as they were leaving not to work with their element outside of class for health and safety reasons. And that they were free to read up on what information they could find about elementals, but truthfully it wasn't necessary. Essentially that meant that there was no homework. Of course Hermione was happy for the chance at more research and had eagerly asked to borrow a few of the books that Julian had brought with him.

'That was awesome! Did you see the way he made the fire go right through Seamus! Wicked!' Ron exclaimed.

'Yeah. Didn't even feel warm. Glad I volunteered' Seamus grinned.

'And the way he was yielding all seven at once. That's impressive, especially as he's quite young. There's not much about elementals in the books in the library, but from what I did read they were all much older when they managed to do that. Professor Heartright is really strong' Hermione continued.

'He's really good looking too. I mean did you see how cute he looked when he smiled?' Lavender gushed. The other girls giggled.

'Oh honestly' Hermione sighed, but Harry could see her blushing slightly.

He caught up with Julian the next chance he got.

'That was brilliant! You've really impressed everyone.'

Julian rubbed the back of his head.

'I was kinda nervous. I figured they'd ask questions I just hoped I'd be able to answer them all. I mean I don't even know everything about elementals. I'm still learning myself. So, do you think the way I started them off worked ok? I couldn't really think of another way to get an entire class of kids to find out their element.'

'It worked great. They're all eager to come back tomorrow. How did it go with the other classes?' Harry asked.

'They went fine. I pretty much did the same thing as with yours. Miss Lovegood from third year had caught me in the corridor and asked if yielding air meant you could see wrackspurts. Didn't really know the answer to that. And Mr Fred and George Weasley asked me if I can walk on water. Told them they'd have to wait and see. Could barely understand them when they spoke. Are they always like that?'

'Yeah. One starts then they both say a part of the sentence. You get used to it. The bigger challenge is telling them apart' Harry laughed.

Julian laughed with him.

'Yep. They got me with their name thing. I'd be better off calling them Gred and Forge. But then, I like a challenge. I'll figure them out. Hey did I make up a quiz last time?'

Harry frowned and shook his head.

'No. Why are you thinking of doing one?'

'I just wondered if it was a good idea. I was going to make a list of creatures and have the students work in groups to figure out which elements are associated with each. I'm not really sure if the students will want to though' Julian replied.

'Why don't you try it? It sound like it could be fun. You could give hints to those that ask. And give the winning team prizes' Harry suggested.

Julian decided to try it, with a few extra creatures added in to throw them off guard. Professor Snape had come in close to the start, with the excuse that he was making sure the class weren't behaving badly towards Julian. He and Julian watched as each group got to work. When Blaise asked about an ifrit, Julian said it looked like a devil. And asked where did devils come from. Ron asked about the wendigo, the class collectively shuddering as they remembered Harry's bogart. Julian replied that wendigo's were native to Canada, to which Hermione had quickly scribbled down ice next to the name. In the end it was Harry's group that won, consisting of him, Ron, Hermione and Draco, much to Professor Snape's surprise. Hermione won it for them as she had put that the nymph could be water or wood and the imp could be any element. Julian presented them with a large chocolate bar each, much to Ron's delight. The rest of the class were then given the chance to win a bar for themselves. Julian had them choose a creature from the list, a different creature for each student. When they were done he started at the back and worked his way forward. Each student that got a creature from Julian's blood was given a bar. The rest were given smaller bars as runner up prizes. He then explained why he'd given them a prize. Harry hadn't thought to ask his dad what creature blood he had. He was surprised, as where the others, to find out Julian was part nymph (wood), elf (earth), dwarf (metal) selkie (water), sylph (air) and raiju (creature made from lightning). And Seamus was only kidding when he suggested ifrit for fire. Harry realized the reason he had fire was because the ifrit blood was dominant in him. He wondered what creature blood Professor Snape had. As Harry left he spotted Professor Snape whisper something into Julian's ear, to which the younger man had rolled his eyes and handed the potions master a large bar of his own. So Julian actually had eight types of creature blood in him. Harry wondered what the last one was.


	14. Chapter 14

The other schools arrived in late October and the names were taken from the cup. The usual fuss occurred over Harry's name, as well as the usual press from Rita Skeeter. Thankfully this time Ron had believed him when he said he didn't put his name in. The Yule ball was announced and the two went to find dates. In the end, just as before, they took Parvati and Padma.

All too soon the tournament began. Hagrid showed Harry the dragon, and Harry told Cedric. The first round was played and the eggs were won. The fake Mad-eye had given Harry hints about using his wand to summon his broom. And Remus, Sirius and Julian had banded together to buy him the firebolt before he left home.

In the calm between the first and second task Harry was able to pick up a large bag of Remus' favourite chocolates for the man's birthday. He sent it and a crystal wolf from Julian off with Hedwig along with a letter updating Remus and Sirius on his progress.

Cedric caught up with Harry and gave him the hint about the egg. He decided to take a bath for the sake of it. Making sure Myrtle was nowhere near, he slipped into the water and let the egg open. The merfolk had lovely singing voices. But he felt it came nowhere near to the lullaby Julian had recorded onto the music box. His dad had a beautiful voice. He asked Dobby to get him some gillyweed, after another hint by fake Mad-eye. Round two began and he dived into the lake in search of his best friend. Harry had wanted to make sure Ron was the one chosen for the second round. Not that he wanted his friend in danger, far from it. But if it wasn't Ron then it would have been Julian, which would have been a giveaway.

The final round was upon them. Harry caught Julian's eye and gave him a brief smile before heading into the maze. As he made his way through Harry thought on everything he'd learned and seen. He was willing to trust and believe in Dumbledore. The man had the potential to be a symbol of good for the whole magical world, and he threw it back in their face. Power can do a lot of damage in the wrong hands.

Fleur and Viktor were out and Harry and Cedric were racing towards the finish. Harry caught the spider before it could get to Cedric, leaving the older boy frozen by its body.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked.

'Yeah… Thanks. That's twice you've helped me out' Cedric replied.

'Don't worry about it. You helped me as well.'

They stood by the cup. Harry could see Cedric was thinking over the situation, glancing to the cup and back at him.

Cedric. I was never supposed to be in the tournament. And I don't care about winning. I want you to win. But… Cedric there's something wrong with the cup. It's supposed to take the winner to the entrance. But it goes somewhere else.'

'What do you mean?' Cedric asked.

Harry checked around with his magic for anyone listening in.

'You're not going to believe me. But what I'm about to say is true. I've come back in time. I already know what's going to happen. We both take that cup and get transported to a graveyard. Voldermort is there waiting for me. Cedric you get killed because you shouldn't have taken the cup. I want you to win this tournament more than anything. But I don't want you to get killed.'

Cedric was silent, his face pale.

'You're serious!?'

'Very serious. Look, if I touch this cup alone, I have a chance of destroying Voldermort before anyone else can be killed. That's why I came back in time. You'd be the first one to fall in his rise. Please Cedric you must believe me. The prize money, I don't want it. You can have it. If you don't believe me then speak to Professor Heartright. He knows everything. Please. Let me take the cup, and send out sparks to get yourself out the maze' Harry pleaded.

'Harry… You're really going to fight you-know-who?! I can't just leave you alone! The money's not important. Let me help' Cedric argued.

Harry shook his head. Then he smiled slightly.

'A compromise. You leave the maze, and when I come back we'll split the money. I know what I'm doing. I've planned this for a long time. Voldermort won't know what hit him.'

Cedric sighed, shaking his head with a small smile.

'Never mind the money. You promise me you'll come back alive, and I'll leave.'

'I promise. I swear on my magic. And when I get back, if you haven't spoken to Julian, then I'll tell you everything. Don't say anything to anyone else' Harry replied, holding out his hand.

They shook and Cedric stood back. Harry took a breath and turned to the cup. Time to stop the lesser of two evils. He grabbed it, and vanished.

He stunned Pettigrew before the man had a chance to attack. The bundle that was Voldermort was left as it had no power of its own, and Harry set off to find Nagini. It didn't take long, and Professor Snape's sectumsempra spell cut her down. To make sure, Harry brought the basilisk fang from his pocket and ran it through her. Only one horcruxe left. Harry headed back to Pettigrew and released the man wandlessly, acting like he had ran in panic. Pettigrew recovered and, ordered angrily by Voldermort, quickly shot the binding spell. Harry was pushed to the gravestone and held in place. He acted the part as Pettigrew then completed the spell. Voldermort rose from the liquid and was presented with robes and his wand. He called his deatheaters, then turned to Harry. He said his piece while the deatheaters answered his call, then addressed them and created Pettigrew a new hand. In all his rambling he hadn't noticed Nagini's missing presence. And then came the words Harry was waiting for.

'Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand.'

More words were spoken, and the duel began. He dodged from the first spells and shot a few back, to make Voldermort think he was attempting to fight. In his mind he was thinking about his family. About how they would be safe. About how Julian would tell everyone the truth. About how happy his dad looked when he realised his son was alive. Harry had promised himself he would complete the plan. And the plan called for him to die. He was ready.

'Avada Kedavra!'


	15. Chapter 15

*****Julian's pov*****

Julian watched anxiously as his son headed into the maze. As the time past he was getting more and more restless. Severus had at one point taken his hand to comfort him. He knew the younger man did not like violence, and that he couldn't understand the need for such a dangerous tournament. As the sparks started to appear Julian felt his heart jump to his mouth. One for Fleur, one for Viktor. As relieved as he was to know they would be ok, Harry was his main concern. He waited for the sparks from Cedric to appear. He hoped the seventh year believed Harry and didn't take the cup. After a few more tense minutes, the third set of sparks appeared and Cedric was brought out. Julian got to his feet.

'Severus I don't feel so well. I can't watch the rest.'

He started to head back to the castle. Worry over his son really was making him sick. Severus stood up and kindly escorted him, muttering that he wasn't about to let Julian faint half way back. Julian noticed that the fake Mad-eye was following them. He waited until they were far enough away from the stands, and knocked the man out with his elements. Severus didn't notice. Crouch Jr was a cruel man. Julian remembered his games quite vividly when they were younger. He hid him away until later as they headed to the dungeon for an anti-nausea. He would retrieve him when Harry came back. Karkaroff met them part way there.

'Severus. And Professor Heartright. We finally get the chance to talk. I see you've grown up well…'

Julian had him stupefied, gagged and locked in a cupboard, without his wand, in the blink of an eye. He had no time for that man either. He'd spend the year avoiding both. While it was true that Karkaroff had been pardoned, it was done so due to his fear at being killed by Tom Riddle, and not any sense of guilt over his actions. The man had hurt Julian along with the rest, and there was nothing he could do that would make Julian forgive him. Pulling a rather stunned Severus along, Julian pushed open the potions room door and slumped on the nearest bench.

'I hate that man.'

'I noticed. He was always a coward. How are you feeling?' Severus replied.

'Not good' Julian sighed.

He glanced up at the older man.

'Severus the cup is a portkey. It was spelled to take Harry directly to Tom Riddle. Mad-eye Moody is really Barty Crouch Jr. He put Harry's name into the cup. He's been making sure Harry was getting through the rounds. Harry's blood is needed to revive Tom Riddle.'

He'd caught the man off guard. Severus stared at him, jaw dropped.

'You're telling me this now! How did you find out?! We need to go to Albus! Where does the portkey go?! We may still have a chance to…'

He was cut off as his scar flared up. Wincing Severus grasped his arm.

'It's too late. Julian, why did you leave it this long…?'

Julian sprang up and went over, soothing the burn as much as he could with his water element.

'I did it deliberately. Harry knew this was going to happen. He deliberately took the cup.'

'How could Potter know?! Blasted Gryffindor stupidity going head on into trouble! He'll be killed! We've got to tell Albus!' Severus gasped painfully.

Julian stopped him from leaving.

'We can't. Severus, the headmaster can't be trusted.'

'What do you mean, can't be trusted?! He saved me from Azkaban. Julian this isn't like you. I'm starting to think you're not the true Julian Heartright.' Severus said.

Julian gave him a pained look. He knew he was acting strange in the older man's eyes. He shouldn't have any reason not to trust Dumbledore. But it hurt a little to know Severus wouldn't fully trust his words.

'You're right Severus. I'm not being myself. But that's because I've learned important information that changed the way I thought about the people around me. I want you to stay in this classroom with me for a while longer. As worried as I am for Harry, I trust that he is strong enough to complete his task. If you wait, that dark mark on your arm will disappear forever.'

'What…! But there are items. Horcruxes. The Dark Lord won't die with them still around!'

'They've been destroyed. The ring, the diary, the locket, the cup and the diadem… By now Harry has killed Nagini as well. He would have done that before letting Pettigrew take his blood to bring back Riddle' Julian replied.

'Pettigrew! That rat is still alive! But Black killed him he can't be! Unless… unless Black wasn't the secret keeper' Severus exclaimed.

'He wasn't. Sirius Black thought he would be too obvious and had James and Lily choose Pettigrew instead. He had no idea Pettigrew was working for Tom Riddle. Sirius Black is innocent' Julian replied.

Severus stood up and began pacing. Then he turned to Julian.

'Potter told you all of this. He found out and told you. Are you really going to take that boy's word that everything he says is true?'

'He has given me more than his word to prove it. Harry has been through a lot to get to this point. I know it doesn't seem like it, but he has been planning all of this for years. He threw the spell at Professor Quirrell to expose him. He kept the dementors away on the train. He's the one who alerted people when deatheaters showed up at the world cup. He did this to make sure that no innocent people were killed. And right now, he convinced Cedric to leave without taking the cup. If it wasn't a portkey he would have gladly let Cedric win. Harry doesn't want fame or glory, it was thrust upon him. You've compared him to his father many times. He never knew James Potter, how was he possibly able to grow up to be like him? And each time you accuse him of being his father, you forget that he was Lily Potter's son as well. Was she not important enough to be considered a role model? Do you truthfully believe that if they had survived, that Harry would have automatically been a copy of James Potter? He has had to live with the choices life gave him. And he has done exactly that. He doesn't want pity or sympathy. He doesn't care about his own happiness. He's doing this to stop people dying. People like Cedric who would have been killed had they touched the cup together. People like his friends. People like you. Yes Severus, his "Gryffindor Stupidity" is done to make sure you stay alive. He's willing to die, for that cause' Julian replied.

Severus gazed at the determined young man. He had heard that tone only once before. When Julian finally gained enough courage to stand up against the ones who tormented him at school. The boy was thirteen years old. He was never bullied again.

Just then there was a searing pain in Severus' arm. The man cried out and dropped to the floor. Julian was at his side in an instant. He needn't have worried. The pain ceased as quickly as it started. Severus glanced down. The mark was gone. Not faded, completely gone. Julian helped him to his feet.

'Are you ok?'

'I… He… He did it! The Dark Lord's gone! Voldermort is gone!'

Julian breathed a sigh. He prayed to Merlin that Harry was ok.

'Severus before we head back up. You need to promise not to tell the Headmaster. He can't know Tom Riddle is gone. Not yet.'

The older man regarded him for a while, thinking over everything that had been said and done. Finally he nodded.

'I don't know why. But I swear, on my magic, that I will not speak a word to Albus Dumbledore.'

Julian hugged the man and they headed up.

'Thank you.'


	16. Chapter 16

Harry came back to cheers. He was dazed and exhausted, but he had done it. The spectators had no idea what their cheering was really for. Laughing breathlessly Harry was helped to his feet. He caught Cedric's eye and grinned, nodding. The older boy sighed in relief and grinned back.

Voldermort had stood boasting his triumph when Harry sprang up with a surprise attack. The man had hit the ground before he could react. Seconds after casting the killing curse, Harry had then set upon the rest of the deatheaters before they could recover from losing the dark mark. Pettigrew was stupefied and his wand snapped. And Lord Malfoy was stunned. The rest were hit with spells that knocked them out. Harry had snapped each of their wands and bound them tightly. They were then levitated to the house of Gaunt and locked away from prying muggles. Harry summoned Dobby and asked the elf to make sure they were fed and watered until he alerted the ministry to them, and Voldermort's body, at a later date. With a silencing spell, Harry had then returned to Pettigrew and Lord Malfoy. He forced Pettigrew to change into Wormtail and hid the rat in his pocket, ready to hand to the ministry to prove Sirius' innocence. Harry had released Lord Malfoy with a few parting words.

'You helped Julian Heartright survive Voldermort's clutches. I know that you are a good person. You are free from the dark mark. Go home.'

Harry scanned the crowds as his friend gathered round to congratulate him. He finally spotted Julian coming back from the castle. His dad looked relieved to see him. Dumbledore had Harry come up to the stage and presented him with the cup and prize money.

A while later, after Crouch Jr had received the dementors kiss, and Karkaroff had been spelled not to talk about the vanishing dark mark by Julian, Harry stole away from the party in the common room and headed downstairs. He met with Cedric.

'You did it! Well done Harry! You deserve that cup.'

'Not really. Nor do I want the money. You can have it' Harry replied.

He was pulled into a hug.

'I don't want it either. You're the champion. Just keep it already.'

'I wasn't supposed to be competing. You deserve it more.'

'I wouldn't have gotten that far without you. I'm not taking it' Cedric laughed.

Harry sighed, then grinned.

'Alright we both don't want it. But I have an idea who can take it.'

He proceeded to tell Cedric about Fred and George's idea for a joke shop.

'Since I promised we can split the money, we can present it together to Fred and George.'

'That's brilliant Harry. I love their pranks. Let's do it' Cedric agreed.

Harry led him back to the Gryffindor common room, and pulled aside the twins to talk in private. They tried to say no to the suggestion but Harry and Cedric wouldn't take it for an answer.

'The world needs to smile. With your shop you two can make this happen' Cedric had said.

The twins had pulled them both into a hug and thanked them profoundly. They declared that once the shop opened Harry and Cedric could have anything they wanted, free of charge, for life. And that they would be the first to see any new products.

With the money issue sorted, Harry had managed to find time to head down to see Julian. His dad had practically crushed him in a hug.

'I'm so proud of you Son. I know Lily and James would be too.'

They were. When the killing curse had hit, Harry found himself at the train station like before. They were waiting. Harry had the chance to talk to them, to tell them he loved them and always will. Julian may be his real dad, but they would always hold a place in his heart. Lily had hugged him, apologising for him not knowing before. If she could have, she would have told him when he was a bit older. Professor Snape had brought Harry to Dumbledore, who then took him to Lily and James. They realized too late that the Headmaster did this so they would be targeted by Voldermort using the fake prophecy. They had done a parental test before completing the blood adoption potion, so they knew Professor Snape was Harry's real parent. With a last hug and kiss from each of them, they let Harry wake up to defeat Voldermort.

Harry and Julian sat and worked out the final piece of the plan. They made a list of people they could trust and worked out a time to meet them. Julian once more offered up Hidden Hearts for Harry to tell them. On the last day of school he and Julian had gone round and given everyone on the list a portkey, telling them to activate it three day after school ended and that it was important.

The Malfoys were the first to arrive at Hidden Hearts, clutching the book portkey Harry had given Draco. Harry met them at the end of the garden.

'Thanks for coming Draco. And to you Lord and Lady Malfoy. You too Dobby.'

'Harry what's going on? Where are we?' Draco asked.

Harry's reply was cut off by Lord Malfoy's gasp.

'You…!'

Julian bowed with a small smile.

'It's been a while, Lord Malfoy.'

Harry, Draco and Draco's mother watched on, the blondes in confusion, as Lord Malfoy went over and took Julian's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Julian hugged the man back with a few words of comfort.

'Father… How do you know Professor Heartright?' Draco asked, confused about his father's behaviour.

'Professor is it? I've known this boy since he was young' Lord Malfoy replied with a sad smile.

Julian invited them inside with the promise he would explain everything. The Weasley family were next to appear, Hermione not far behind them.

'What the…? Harry where are we?' Ron asked.

Harry brought them inside.

'I'll tell you everything once everyone is here.'

The older Weasley boys were surprised to see Julian. Bill was the same age and had been one of the ones who bullied Julian, roping Charlie into doing the same when he started school. Molly wasn't happy to hear this, neither were the twins or Ron. Julian told the two he had no intention of getting them back. His sly grin didn't calm their fears Harry noted with amusement. Percy had started school when Julian was in his last year. He remembered the older boy was always kind to anyone, regardless of house.

Professor Snape arrived next, followed by Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Faux and the sorting hat also showed up. Professor Snape was quickly threatened with being thrown in the forest at night if he didn't stop acting immature towards Sirius and Remus. Those present found it quite funny to see the snarky potions master being scolded by Julian.

Cedric arrived soon after with his parents. Neville came next with his grandmother. Luna followed them with her father. Harry hadn't wanted her to get involved for her own safety, but she soon stopped that notion. She'd spoke with him and explained there was a bond of friendship between them that started before Harry went back in time. Luna may not know exactly what happened last time but she was determined not to be left out. Finally Aurors Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody and MadamAmeliaBones appeared. Harry had requested the real Mad-eye to give the others the portkeys. Tonks was been ecstatic to see Julian. She'd been in school with him, three years younger. He'd stood up to older members of his own house to defend her.

It took a while to calm everyone down but eventually Harry was able to explain everything to them. He planned on telling Professor Snape about being his other parent in private. He told them about Voldermort, and the Malfoys, and had Professor Snape show them his arm. He then presented Pettigrew to the Aurors who had acknowledged that Sirius was innocent. They were told where Voldermort's body and the deatheaters were. He explained to everyone about traveling back in time and that everyone in the group were either targets, or killed just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He told them about Julian, making Professor Snape turn rather pale. Finally he told them about Dumbledore. It took a trip in the pensieve, and every detail of his explanation was scrutinised, but eventually they all believed his words.

Together they worked out a plan of attack. They needed Dumbledore away from the public and they needed a strong defense against the elder wand. They discussed long into the evening, eventually retiring home with the promise they would return and that Dumbledore would find out nothing until they were ready.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry stopped Professor Snape before he could leave. He and Julian brought the man to Julian's room to talk.

'What do you want Potter?' Professor Snape asked.

Julian had forgiven him, yet he still felt guilty. He could have told Julian his son hadn't been killed. Not that he knew Albus had given the baby to Lily and James. Julian told him it was ok, and that he was just grateful to be able to see his son again.

'I have something… We both have something we need to tell you' Harry replied a bit nervously.

He felt Julian's hand on his shoulder and calmed. His dad smiled and slipped over to the bedside table, bringing out a piece of parchment and a parental potion. He handed them to Harry.

'Severus. I was never able to tell you this. I didn't want you to feel guilty…' Julian started.

He paused as Harry used his wand to gather three drops of blood.

'You are the other father' he finished as his son completed the test.

Professor Snape had gone white. Harry handed him the parchment and he took it robotically. He sat staring at it for many minutes. Harry swallowed and looked to Julian. His dad glanced at him and worried his lower lip, taking Harry's hand in his own. Finally, Professor Snape spoke.

'I caused your pregnancy…'

It was barely a whisper. Julian closed his eyes and nodded.

'Yes…'

'That's why he gave the child to me. Out of everyone, he wanted me to…'

'He wanted you to live with the guilt of killing your only son. He told me he was going to use it against you, should you ever try to betray him' Julian said.

Professor Snape closed his eyes. Then he threw himself from the chair, sending it crashing to the floor and went to the window. He stood there for a while, breathing deeply. Then he turned to them.

'What are you expecting from me? After everything I've done…'

'We don't expect anything from you Professor. I'm sorry we never told you before, but we couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out. We just wanted you to know the truth' Harry replied.

Professor Snape paced for a bit. He then looked at Julian.

'I want to speak to him alone.'

Julian nodded and stood, brushing his hand over Harry's shoulder as he left. They watched the door close and heard Julian head downstairs. Harry looked back as Professor Snape came round and sat on the bed.

'Before you went back in time. How did… How did Albus… Kill Julian?'

Harry's eyes fell to the floor as he remembered.

'He stabbed him. Several times. Julian never had a chance' he breathed.

Professor Snape let out a small pained noise.

'All these years. Everything that man's done. A lie. I should have known. He ignored the needs of so many children. To go and kill...'

Harry realized then that Professor Snape truly loved Julian. There was such devotion in his eyes that Harry felt guilty for ever thinking the man would deliberately hurt his dad. After a few minutes Professor Snape glanced at Harry.

'I care about Julian. More perhaps than I did your mothe…than I did for Lily. I accused him of being a fraud when he told me Albus was not to be trusted. He has so much strength. Pott… Harry. I have been unfair to you. I apologize. Being a parent… I'm not sure how to be a parent.'

'I want to apologize as well, for how the Marauders treated you. And, last time round. I accused you of being a bad person. I assumed things before I knew all the details. You snapped at me, and I retaliated. I didn't believe people when they said you were a good person. It took seeing you die, to finally realize you were trying to help me. And then that test. I couldn't believe what it was telling me. It was another part of my life that had been turned on its head. Harry Potter could never have had a normal live. I had no-one to explain to me what had happened. Why you had seemingly got Julian pregnant at that age. I was angry, and selfishly happy that you had died. I branded you without knowing the truth. At the end, I realized I needed to change my attitude. Assumption led to accusation and that led to death for many people. I came back in time with that thought in mind. Professor… Severus… I'd like to get to know you. The real you. We can take it from there' Harry replied.

Severus regarded him for a moment. Then he reached out and sat a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Alright. And in turn I wish to know you better as well.'

Harry smiled and sat his hand over his father's. It felt strange to think of Severus as his father. It would take them both time to feel comfortable with each other. They sat for a while and talked. They discussed the basilisk. Severus had been quite pleased to know Harry had gathered him some rare ingredients. And angry that such a creature had been living in the school under Dumbledore's watch. His father had told Harry that his first choice wouldn't have been teaching, but he found that he enjoyed it. Granted it didn't look that way. But Severus explained that to know a percentage of his students were interested in potions as a career gave him enough satisfaction to put up with the ones that didn't. He surprised Harry by saying that two of his favourite students were Fred and George. The two had a passion for potions, and the courage to test them on themselves. Harry had told Severus it was a god thing he said that, and explained the joke shop idea. Severus stunned Harry by laughing and saying that he was looking forward to seeing their products. They had never pranked him and for that he was grateful.

'Julian said you took him to your home during the summers. It was nice of you to do that' Harry said.

'Thankfully he left before my home was destroyed. Not that it matters, it was a decrepit old heap. I would not allow him to go to an orphanage. For all the good he has in him, I feared being alone would allow his darker nature to come to the surface' Severus replied with a sigh.

'Darker nature? Does that have something to do with his creature blood? I never thought to ask how what creature types he had. I only found out in class. And I know he has one more than what he told us, but I had other things on my mind and never got to ask him. I'm sure that's what you whispered to him when we did that test.' Harry replied.

Severus looked at him.

'Indeed it was. You really had not thought to ask him about this. Considering you would share this blood as well I thought you had already known.'

Harry shook his head and his father heave a sigh.

'Very well. But don't blame me for your reaction. Harry, Julian is also part demon.'

Harry's jaw dropped.

'Julian…! A demon…!'

'Part demon to be precise' Severus corrected.

'Even so. Julian?! That's incredible! No-one would ever suspect him of being part demon. Who would be brave enough to mate with a demon?!'

'His grandmother from ten generations back, obviously' Severus answered.

'Wow! If anyone was worthy of an award… Oh Merlin that means I'm part demon. Actually, now that I think about it… That does explain why my creature inheritance was so violent. I kinda wish I was able to talk to Hermione from the first time round. She told me about creature inheritance once it calmed down. She was looking forward to finding out what I'd become. I can't wait to see Ron's face when I tell him this!'

'Harry you're waffling' Severus said with some amusement.

'Oh, sorry. I just can't believe someone like my dad is part demon. He wouldn't harm a fly' Harry replied sheepishly.

'I know. His biggest offense is his speech. I'm sure you know what I mean. I know the eldest Weasley boys do' Severus said with a smirk.

Harry laughed a bit, then fell silent.

'Do you really think he would turn dark?'

Severus glanced out the window.

'It has happened. Not too long after he came of age. He was set upon by a vampire. Damned beast nearly sucked him dry. His demon side took over. I arrived in time to see the vampire shrivel into dust. Merlin knows how, but Julian still responded to me. The demon receded and he collapsed. He woke up a week later with no memory of what happened after the vampire attacked.'

'Oh god was he ok?! I mean he woke up but…' Harry started.

'The vampire drained him but nothing more. I gave him a few blood replenish potions. He was tired for a while but he recovered' Severus replied.

'Thank Merlin! I mean, I have nothing against vampires. I know they have to, in a sense, live as well. But to attack a child… Julian has less luck than I do' Harry sighed.

'Why do you think Julian responded to you?' he continued.

'I'm not exactly sure. If I had to guess…I'd say that somewhere inside his mind, Julian was telling the demon to listen to me. You have been told of his two cores I assume?' Severus answered.

Harry nodded.

'I've been able to see them. I looked into his mind while he was unconscious, to try and figure out what happened. His magical core is so pure, like a blanket of white. His element core is more neutral. A perfect blend of dark and light creature types. Towards the furthest reaches of his mind, there is a third core. A small one, but a deathly black. His magic and element cores co-exist happily within his soul. I believe when one is weakened, the demon core becomes stronger and tries to take over. So far this has only happened that one time. When Julian was close to death' his father continued.

'Does Julian doesn't know about all this?' Harry asked.

'He just knows he's part demon. I felt it would be better for him not to know the rest. It's my hope that he'll never be that close to death again. Not if I can help it' Severus replied determinedly.

Harry smiled at the man. He remembered something else he wanted to ask and started to fiddle with the bed spread.

'Hey Severus… Do you have any creature blood?'

His father looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then he nodded.

'Yes. A few generations ago a member of my family, mated with a vampire. They managed to have a child together. I'm one sixteenth vampire. I don't require blood to survive, nor would I suck blood for enjoyment. And obviously sunlight does nothing to me. If anything I inherited the pale skin. And I suppose there's no harm in admitting I have longer canines than a normal person.'

He arched an eyebrow as Harry started to laugh.

'Not quite the reaction I thought I'd get…'

'I'm sorry. It's just that there are rumours around the school that you're a real vampire. I'm just picturing people's faces if they found out they were partly true' Harry laughed.

Severus regarded him in bewilderment. Then he too started chuckling.

'I see. It may up my reputation if I let out that piece of information.'

'But then no one would pay enough attention to their potions. They would be terrified you'd sneak up behind them and suck their blood' Harry pointed out.

Severus sighed dramatically.

'Damn. What a shame.'

That sent Harry into another fit of laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

'What are you guys up to?'

Harry had come across his parents, his godfather and Remus huddled together in the kitchen. It had been a few days and almost all the fine details had been sorted for the plan.

'What makes you think we're up to anything?' Julian replied innocently.

Harry just gave his dad a look.

'Alright. We were finalising our own plans.'

'Your plans?' Harry asked.

Sirius ruffled his hair with a grin.

'Yep. See I was thinking about what happened after this was all over. And…I really didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place. It's falling apart. Plus Moony would have nowhere to run around come full moon. So…'

'So we all decided the best way to solve this, was for everyone, Severus included, to stay here. Permanently' Julian finished.

'Once I've been declared innocent, I'm selling my place. There are a few bits and pieces that I'd like to keep, but the main of it will be sold with the house. And that includes Kreacher. He's never liked me' Sirius said.

Harry grinned.

'That's brilliant! Remus, Severus, you'll stay won't you?'

'I've already told Julian I'd be happy to' Remus replied.

'Not that either of us had a choice. They practically forced us into staying' Severus continued with a slight smirk.

During the time, everyone in the group had gotten to know each other, and a close bond had been formed. The Weasleys and the Malfoys were a fair bit more accepting of each other. Neville had started to stand up for himself against his grandmother and earned her respect. Within the first two weeks of summer, the plan was ready to go. Everyone knew their part to play. Just one more meeting, and they would take on the Headmaster.

'Hagrid's not normally this late' Professor McGonagall said.

'He's probably been held back. You know how the animals in the forest tend to go to him if they're hurt' Madam Pomfrey replied.

There was a general round of agreement. Harry was a bit worried, but he knew Hagrid was more than capable of looking after himself. The gathering had been taken outside as it was a fine sunny day. Tables and chairs were set up and Julian and Mrs Weasley were passing round drinks. Some of his classmates were passing a quaffle back and forth. Hermione and Percy were reading. It seemed so peaceful for such a serious issue. Harry glanced out at the lake. He made a promise that he would protect those involved. If he could have stopped Dumbledore himself he would. But he needed people to know how evil the man was. No-one was allowing him to do this himself. His friends, his teachers, his family. Between them, every possible situation was covered. Dumbledore could not be allowed to live.

He heard the crack of apparition and smiled, heading over to meet the half giant. His mood plummeted when he realized Hagrid wasn't alone.

Albus Dumbledore stood in all his glory. With a grandfatherly smile he raised his hands, allowing Hagrid to head to the group.

'I'm sorry! E fed me veritaserum. I tried to keep quiet! Harry I'm sorry!' the half giant sobbed.

'It's not your fault Hagrid' Harry replied, wand drawn at the ready.

Dumbledore put a look of concern on his face.

'My friends. I have been nothing but faithful to you. Have I not helped you in your time of need? Have you really chosen to believe a child over me?'

'Save it for the jury you old geezer! We know everything' Mad-eye growled.

The headmaster frowned.

'What of you Severus? Are you to abandon me? I've always thought of you as a son.'

The potions master sneered, lifting his wand to point to the older man.

'My oath to you is no more. I pleaded for you to save Lily, and all this time it was you who wished her dead! I owe you nothing!'

A sneer replacing the usual grandfatherly smile.

'Is that so? What a shame. You were quite useful, when you were obedient.'

The headmaster glanced at Harry.

'And you. Everything I set up, you had to put an end to. Very clever Mr Potter. Such a pity you're no longer needed.'

Harry looked the headmaster in the eye.

'My name, is Mr Potter-Heartright-Snape.'

Dumbledore snarled. The final battle had begun.

The ground was charred where spells had hit. Some nearby trees had been almost destroyed. So far, no-one had fallen. Some were injured, but determined to fight until the evil wizard was dead. Dumbledore seemed invincible. He barely looked tired. Harry wasn't sure how long the group could hold up. They were attacking in waves, but with many injured it was becoming weaker each time. The wards around the garden were reflecting spells, but some were getting through. Windows were smashed and there were a few cracks and holes. Harry could see his dad was growing tired. Julian had been burning up spells that were aimed for the children. It seemed like the fight would never be over.


	19. Chapter 19

Then Harry heard it. The noise that struck terror in his very soul. The wind had started to whisper. The air grew cold. His dad froze, then snapped to attention.

'Everyone inside. Now!' Julian yelled.

The battle with Dumbledore was abandoned. Everyone who knew the signs immediately started herding the others back to the house. Sirius and Harry guided Remus who had frozen as his wolf side cowered. Julian stayed behind, bringing up a wall of fire to try and prevent Dumbledore attacking. But he made a mistake. He glanced back to check on the others. Harry spun round as his dad cried out. Dumbledore had caught him with a spell. Julian's form shifted until Vixie stood in his place.

'No!' Harry cried.

If Vixie couldn't change back, he couldn't defend himself. The fox barked wildly and made a dash for the garden, dodging curses Dumbledore threw at him. Wisdom could do nothing as she was helping the others. Harry watched fearfully as his dad came closer. Just a yard to go. He would make it.

The relief turned to horror when out of nowhere, the wendigo appeared. It blocked the entrance, letting out an inhumane scream. Dumbledore gasped and froze but the creature paid him no mind. The one in front of it had a better, younger smell. Vixie cowered down and crept backwards. The wendigo growled, moving closer. It struck out but the fox was faster, dodging and darting back towards the lake. Vixie bolted as fast as he could. He skidded to a halt as the creature appeared in front of him once more, narrowly missing the sharp claws reaching for him. He wasn't going to make it to safety.

Suddenly a fiery hot pain burst from his side. The creature had clawed a gash from his shoulder to his thigh. Vixie cried out as he was thrown into the air. The wendigo stood over him as he lost the fight to stay awake.

Severus pulled at the hands that held him.

'Dammit let me go!'

Arthur and Mad-eye held him firmly.

'Don't be an idiot! If that thing won't kill you then Dumbledore will!' Mad-eye yelled.

Severus froze at Vixie's cry. Like hell. Like hell was he going to stand there while that creature tore the man he loved apart. With an inhumane growl he broke free. His form shifted and, snarling, a panther tore out of the garden and launched itself at the wendigo. It buried its claws in, sinking it's fangs into the creature's neck.

'Shadow!' Harry breathed as his father attacked the wendigo.

He started as Wisdom leapt over the wall to help. She reached Vixie and stood over him, rearing up and lashing out if the wendigo came near.

The creature had had enough. It finally managed to reach round and grab at the panther. It launched the feline into the air. Shadow hit the water hard, sinking under. Wisdom was torn between protecting Vixie and saving Shadow. She stood strong as the wendigo towered over her.

'Harry watch Remus!' Sirius yelled, breaking Harry's focus.

He turned as Padfoot raced past him. The wendigo was more interested in the scent of blood as the black dog bolted past, reaching the lake and jumping into the depths.

Dumbledore had finally snapped out of his frozen state. He took in the situation. The horrific creature was paying no attention to him. Heartright was as good as dead with the nasty gash he'd received. Severus if he survived being drowned would be easy to finish off. Black wasn't worth a thought. Smirking Dumbledore headed to the lake to wait for the two to emerge.

In all the commotion, no-one had noticed that the fox was no longer a fox. Julian's prone body started to stir. Great slits tore out of his back, black shadows began to seep out. They spread out, becoming solid. Needle points appeared at the tips. The charcoal wings beat once as the body moved. Eyes black as night appeared behind eyelids as Julian lifted himself to his knees. Now people had noticed the change. Wisdom quickly backed away.

'Oh my god!' Hermione gasped.

The wendigo had stopped attacking. The smell it craved had changed, become deadly. Julian stood and faced the creature, lips curling to reveal blood soaked fangs. The demon was angry. Its wings reached out to their fullest as it snarled. The wendigo hesitated. Then it decided this was not a battle it would win. It backed off and disappeared back into the forest. With such a threat here it would hunt somewhere else. The whispering winds stopped and the temperature warmed up. No-one moved from the garden though. No-one knew how to deal with the new threat. The demon hissed at the wendigo's back, then took in everyone around it. It picked up the scent of a fledgling. It's fledgling. It could also pick up the scent of the one it met the first time round. Its mate. The scent was faint. It turned to the lake. Padfoot had managed to bring Shadow to the surface. Panting he was dragging the panther to the shore. He hadn't noticed Dumbledore raising his wand to them. The demon did. With a snarl it brought forth its powers of darkness, and launched them towards the Headmaster. How dare that human try to harm his mate! Beating its wings the demon roared in anger.

Dumbledore readied to cast the killing curse. He barely had the first letter out before he was engulfed in darkness. He cried out, spotting the demon coming towards him. Oh Merlin! The boy was far more dangerous than even he had realized! He fought out, hurling curses and spells to try and stop the darkness. They had no effect and he heaved as it wrapped tightly around him. His lungs wrenched for air, his heart hammered in his chest. Then he felt the true effects of the darkness. His magic, his very core, was being sucked out of him.

'No!' he gasped.

He fought, he pleaded, and finally he gasped his last breath. The darkness receded and he fell, the elder wand slipping from his fingers. The very air was still. Harry and the others were frozen in place.

The demon gave a last growl at the body, then glanced at Padfoot. The dog had managed to bring Shadow to the shore. The panther was breathing. Its mate would live. The demon felt itself obligated to thank the one that saved his mate. It peered into the dog's soul, digging out Padfoot's greatest desire. Then, turning sharply, it threw out its powers towards the one who smelled of wolf. He dragged the beast to the surface, ignoring the others crying out to stop, and wrenched the wolf from the man. The beast's essence thrashed and snarled, snapping at the darkness. Sneering the demon tore at it, forcing it into submission, pulling out the anger and blood thirst. It then placed the now tame wolf back into the man, merging it with the core. The darkness faded and the demon staggered back. Its energy was dying. It collapsed, wings falling limply to the ground, then drawing themselves back into the slits. Black eyes turned turquoise as Julian's breathing slowed and his body become still once more.

There was a pregnant pause. Then at once the land was alive with activity. Harry raced out the garden to be at his dad's side. Padfoot turned back and changed Shadow, then hauled Severus up and brought him over, laying the unconscious man next to Julian. Madam Pomfrey snapped into nurse mode and started barking out orders. Julian, Severus and Remus were brought inside and placed on beds. She worked on them, healing the wounds and drawing out the water in Severus' lungs. She couldn't suppress the gasp when she scanned Remus.

'What is it?! What's wrong with him?!' Sirius demanded.

'That's just it Mr Black. There's nothing wrong with him. He's been cured!' Madam Pomfrey replied in shock.

Professor McGonagall and the Aurors approached Dumbledore's body outside. Mad-eye ran his wand over the form.

'Dead. Not a mark on him though. What by Merlin happened!?'

Professor McGonagall had a little medical knowledge. She scanned the body, and gasped.

'There's no magic in him at all. Julian turned him into a muggle. And no muggle could possibly live to the age the Headmaster was. He died of old age!'

'That's impossible! You can't mean the boy has the power to do that?!' Mad-eye snapped.

'E's done more th'n that P'fessor' Hagrid said as he came out.

'Remus upstairs ain't a werewolf any more. Julian's tak'n the beast out a him' he continued.

It took a long time for the realisation to sink in. The household was eerily silent as everyone contemplated what had happened. Dumbledore was dead. Remus was cured, though the trauma meant it would be a while before he woke up. Severus would live. Julian… No-one, not even Madam Pomfrey was sure if Julian would wake up. The young man was in a coma. Worse still the damage the wendigo and the demon had caused on Julian's body was severe. Harry couldn't bear to think of it. He was being so selfish, but he couldn't bear to lose his parents. Not after they had finally began to work as a family. He wanted to tell Severus that the demon wasn't really evil, that the vampire had probably been centuries old when it had been drained of magic. He wanted to tell Julian that he had an amazing gift. He sat in a corner, twirling the elder wand in his hand. He had done it. He had stopped everyone that had died from being killed again. Cedric, who was sitting next to Fred on the sofa, the two holding hands for comfort. Dobby, who was wringing his hands with worry. Sirius, who hadn't left Remus' side. Severus, lying recovering in the spare bedroom. He would never have been able to do that without everyone's help. Without Julian's help.

He started slightly as he felt someone brush against him. Ron sat down beside his friend.

'How you doing mate?'

Harry sighed.

'I'm scared. I came back in time with a plan in mind. I did everything I needed to. I just… I don't…'

He was pulled into a hug.

'He'll be ok. I mean you seen how strong he is. Terrifying, but really strong. Who'd a thought Professor Heartright was part demon eh? And we thought being part ifrit was bad. And what about Professor Snape? He's got a pretty cool animagus form. And Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine' Ron said with a small smile.

Harry managed a smile back.

'I know. I'm still scared. One part of me is happy I did what I set out to do. The other half… The other half is telling me I could have had a family. I could have forgotten about everything else. Julian wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't decided to risk him to complete my plan. I'm being selfish, then I'm feeling guilty for being selfish. And out of everything I wished I hadn't put Julian in this situation. I could have done the plan without him. I could have stopped him from ever being in danger. He offered up his life to protect me, and like a greedy git I took it without thinking about his.'

Ron pulled him closer as he broke down into tears.

'I'm an idiot Ron! He didn't need to get hurt!'

'Yeah you are an idiot. An idiot for ever thinking that way. Julian's your dad, he would have protected you no matter what. It's what parents do.'

They sat like that for a while. Ron rubbed his friend's back as Harry cried. He glanced at the others. Hermione was crying silently into Draco's shoulder. His dad was comforting Ginny. Bill, Charlie and Percy were standing by the fireplace, talking quietly to the sorting hat. The twins were on the sofa with Cedric. Neville and Luna sat by the window. Hagrid was outside with the creatures, and the rest of the adults were talking amongst each other. People he knew and those he didn't, all together to witness this. Ron sighed. The threats, all of them, were gone. He wondered what the future held.


	20. Chapter 20

'Harry!'

He yelled out as Sirius grabbed him from behind.

'Are you all packed and ready to go? Wouldn't want to miss your boyfriend' Sirius teased.

'Sirius get off! Help! Moony!' Harry laughed.

A large tawny wolf bounded in and knocked them both onto the bed. Harry tumbled out of Sirius' arms. Moony changed back and grinned.

'Lay off him Padfoot. Harry you're going to be late if we don't head off.'

Harry threw the last item into his trunk and grabbed his broom.

'I'm ready.'

They headed out and apparated to the station where they met up with the Weasleys.

'Alright Harry' Ron greeted, wrapping an arm round his boyfriend.

Harry grinned and hugged him back.

'Where's the others?'

'Hermione's waiting for Draco. She's got it bad mate. Neville and Luna's already on the train. You're lucky you didn't come to the Burrow Harry. Bill and Fleur are being all lovey dovey. And I reckon Ginny's got herself a boyfriend. She keeps sending letters and writing love notes in her diary' Ron replied.

He laughed as his sister hit him.

'They're not love notes Ronald!' Ginny huffed with a blush.

Ron grinned.

'Sure. And the twins _aren't_ being all sappy. Honestly Harry I've never seen Fred and George like this. They're totally out of it. Fred and Cedric are all over each other. And George won't tell me who, but I know he's got someone.'

'I know who' Ginny singsonged.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

'Yeah, and you won't tell me.

Harry grinned. George had told him via letter about his thing with Oliver Wood. With Fred and Cedric together he felt he needed a partner of his own. And Oliver was right there for the taking. Remus herded them onto the train as Hermione and Draco turned up. A final farewell by Sirius, the Weasleys and the Malfoys and they were off.

Fifth year in Hogwarts. With Headmistress McGonagall in charge it was the best year yet. Harry entered the great hall and smiled at the head table. Newly appointed deputy head Severus Snape nodded. Head of Gryffindor house and defense teacher Professor Remus Lupin smiled. And head of Slytherin house, Professor Julian Heartright grinned at his son proudly. Headmistress McGonagall stood to address her students.

'Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

End

_*Pant* Finally…! Reviews…please… *collapses onto bed*_


	21. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

A beam of sunlight shone in through the gap in the curtains and traveled over the bed, hitting Severus in the face. He groaned and turned away, grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it over his head. He muttered something that was muffled against the fabric.

'Close them yourself, you're the one that's bothered' came the sleepy reply.

Vaguely impressed Julian was able to understand him, Severus groaned again and stumbled out of bed. He staggered to the window and yanked the curtains together, quietly insulting their lack of keeping the sun out. The snort from the bed told him he wasn't quiet enough. Shrugging he headed back, collapsing back down he watched as Julian started to get up. Grumbling he pulled the younger man back against his chest.

'Sev'rus… I gotta get up!' Julian whined.

'Don't care' the older man replied.

Huffing Julian pulled, tossed, and finally used a mild stinging charm to loosen the older man's hold. Severus growled and reached for him but he was already up.

'Must you insist on getting up this early every day? It's the holidays?' the man complained.

'Holidays won't stop me needing the loo. Besides, I'm hungry' Julian replied, fishing out his clothes.

Severus groaned and rolled onto his back.

'What by Merlin are you craving this time?!'

'Bacon and chocolate sauce' Julian replied with a grin as he left.

Harry woke to the smell of bacon frying. He clambered out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown, nipping into the bathroom before anyone could cut ahead. He headed downstairs, listening to Sirius and Remus fighting over who would get in first. Remus won and the bathroom door closed with a bang. Grinning Harry made his way to the kitchen.

'Morning Dad. Can I help with…what are you doing?!'

He watched bewildered as his dad poured a generous amount of chocolate sauce over his portion of bacon and slapped it all into a roll.

'Having breakfast' Julian replied with a grin, taking a large bite.

Making a face Harry got his own portion of bacon and made toast.

He glanced round as Remus entered.

'Morning.'

'Good morning Harry, Julian. I don't suppose we have any chili sauce?'

Wordlessly Julian pointed to a cupboard and Harry watched slightly green faced as Remus made himself a bowl of corn flakes and chili sauce.

'You two have been having these, weird craving, for weeks now. Don't they make you feel sick?' Harry asked.

The two glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

'Nope.'

'Not at all.'

Sighing Harry brought his breakfast to the dining room as Sirius came through.

'Morning Sirius. Watch out, they're eating some weird combinations in there.'

'Still?! What is it this time?' his godfather asked as he headed through.

'You don't want to know' Harry replied.

He glanced up as Severus entered.

'Why do I smell chili?'

Harry grinned.

'Cravings.'

'Lovely' the man sighed and sat down.

He waved his wand and his breakfast hovered through. Sirius came through a moment later looking a bit green.

'What by Merlin is going on with those two?!'

'Wish I knew' Severus muttered.

'Maybe we should firecall Madam Pomfrey. They could be ill' Harry suggested.

'They're making me ill' Sirius mumbled.

'Not a bad idea' Severus said and got up.

Harry finished his breakfast as his father floo called the school nurse and asked her if she could come through. He turned as Julian rushed past and up the stairs.

'Are you ok!?'

'I'll head up and check' Remus said as he appeared from the kitchen.

They watched as the man followed Julian, then headed through as the floo flared up. Madam Pomfrey stepped through.

'Is there something wrong? You sounded a bit worried' she asked.

'Julian and Remus are what's wrong. They're acting, and eating, weird' Sirius replied.

The woman frowned.

'What are the symptoms?'

'Sickness. Increased appetite and cravings for the strangest combinations of food. They've been somewhat snappish as well' Severus said.

'I suggested that Remus cut down on the food and he just burst into tears. I didn't mean any harm. He's normally so careful about his health I didn't think mentioning his weight was that much of a deal' Sirius followed.

'We have no idea what's going on' Harry finished.

Madam Pomfrey hid a smirk. She had a pretty good idea what was happening.

'Very well then. I'll head up and check on them. Please stay here, I'd rather you didn't get in the way.'

Cutting off any protest she made her way upstairs. The trio glanced at each other then sat down.

'Do you think they're alright?' Harry asked.

'I'm sure they'll be fine' Severus replied.

He didn't look like he believed it. They waited in silence, listening to the faint noises upstairs. The minutes passed and they were starting to get anxious. Finally Madam Pomfrey appeared. They sprung up to meet her.

'Are they ok?'

'Did you find out what's wrong?'

'Do they need anything? A potion?'

'Gentlemen please calm down' she hushed with a smile.

She waited until they settled.

'They're perfectly fine. This is all normal behaviour.'

'Normal?! Merlin woman how can this be normal?!' Severus yelled.

She grinned.

'Oh yes it's very normal. Severus, Sirius, congratulations! You're both going to be fathers!'

There was a heavy silence. Then it broke with the sound of two men and a sixteen year old fainting.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and levitated them onto the sofas. Then she took her leave.

'I love my job' was heard as the flames died away.

End


End file.
